Calendrier de l'avent Undertale
by juliabakura
Summary: [Undertale/Recueil] : Voici un petit projet de calendrier de l'avent en mode Undertale. Une suite de 25 petites histoires sur le thème du jeu vidéo et de Noël.
1. Présentation

_**Calendrier de l'avent d'Undertale.**_

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Je ne suis pas très familière avec cet univers, mais je voulais tenter de réaliser un petit calendrier de l'avent sur Undertales.

Se sera donc un recueil de 25 petites histoires.

Une histoire par jour.

On se retrouve le 1er décembre pour l'ouverture de ce calendrier de l'avent.

Bacciolino et cookie à vous.

PS : Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes qu'il reste, je suis dyslexique et dysorthographie.


	2. Jour 1

L'invitation de Frisk.

C'est une journée comme les autres dans l'underground. Frisk était revenu dans les souterrains, enneigés et peuplé par quelques monstres. Certes, ils pouvaient vivre dans le monde extérieur. Mais de nombreux habitants souhaitaient continuer de vivre dans les souterrains, comme un pays unique.

Chez Papyrus et Sans, Frisk venait de revenir emmitouflé. L'enfant avait dans ses mains un petit carton qu'il tendit à Papyrus et Sans.

"C'est pour nous ?" demanda Papyrus heureux. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Une invitation pour fêter Noël ensemble. "sourit Frisk.

"Noël ! Santa va venir nous ramener un cadeau ? On va fêter Noël tous ensemble ! C'est une excellente idée ! Moi, le grand Papyrus, va tout faire pour que cette fête soit inoubliable."

Sans regarda le petit carnet d'invitation l'air circonspect. Frisk le remarqua et tourna sa tête pour savoir ce que pensait notre squelette comique.

"Je serais surement présent pour recevoir le présent. Après tout, c'est N'os-Aille !"

"SANS !" s'écria Papyrus furieux d'entendre de tels jeux de Mots.

"Du calme frangin. Après tout c'est une fête Joyeuse. Il faut rire. Je peux faire des jeux de mots. Après tout le Cent Tas va passer."

"SANS !"

Frisk était rassuré en voyant le squelette rondouillard réagir de cette manière. De jouer avec tous les sous-entendus pour taquiner son petit frère.

"Par contre, je n'aurais pas le temps pour vous aider." souffla Sans. Notre ami comique en se rendant vers la sortie.

"Tu vas encore rester dans ton coin. Espèce de fainéant ! Même pour fêter Noël !"

Sans ne se retourna pas et se rendit vers l'extérieur, laissant Frisk et Papyrus sans voix. Le jeune enfant était inquiet pour son ami comique, tandis que Papyrus avait l'air triste. Il sentait que Sans semblait cacher quelque chose. Un événement qui est précieux.

Ses orbites observèrent la porte désormais fermée.

à Suivre


	3. Jour 2

Reminiscence 1 :

Sans marchait paisiblement dans la blanche Neige. Il chantonnait l'air de : Douce Nuit.  
Le regard vers le ciel, il observait les flocons qui tombaient en masse en sa direction. Les petits cristaux blancs et froids recouvraient le sol. Sans s'était souvent demandé comment cette neige avait pu arriver jusqu'ici. Comment ce ciel était visible dans ces souterrains. Puisqu'il n'était pas dans le monde extérieur. Était-ce à cause de la barrière ? À cause d'une étrange magie.  
À part ce questionnement sur l'origine des flocons, Sans avait d'autres préoccupation à l'esprit. Une nostalgie naissait dans son esprit. Sans se rappelait de souvenir que seul lui avait encore à sa possession. Celui de son vécu en tant qu'enfant avec son père et Papyrus. Dans leur maison. Ils avaient toujours habité ce lieu, même si peu de monde se rappelait d'eux et de cette époque. Même Papyrus l'avait oublié.  
Sans savait que son père n'était pas son vrai père. Ou disons le autrement. Il était une création d'un génie scientifique. Une expérience, rien de plus. Sans et Papyrus étaient les résultats d'années de recherches de la part d'une équipe de scientifiques . Leurs objectifs ? De pouvoir briser la barrière en mettant de la détermination à l'intérieur de monstre. Malheureusement personne ne voulait être les cobayes de scientifiques. Et surtout en parler causeraient beaucoup de soucis dans la vie actuelle. Même si tout n'était pas rose, une certaine paix était instaurée. Et une sorte d'espoir naissait à l'intérieur de ce monde.  
C'était dans ce but que les expériences 001 et 002 ont été créé. Le groupe de scientifiques les prenait comme des simples jouets. Un sujet qu'il fallait expérimenté pour en tirer le maximum de profits. Durant des années, de leur naissance jusqu'à leur enfance, 001 où Sans et 002 alias Papyrus durent obéir sans comprendre pourquoi à tous leurs ordres.

Au début, c'était des demandes simples : va chercher tel objet. Réponds aux questions. Cours jusque-là bas. Essaye de résoudre ce puzzle. Écrit quelques éléments.  
001 avait plus de facilité dans les exercices de réflexions, tandis que 002 se chargeait des missions plus physiques.  
001 avait développé quelques capacités particulières. Comme la téléportation et la télékinésie. Des os pouvaient apparaître pour se défendre. Il n'usa jamais de ce pouvoir contre les scientifiques.  
À cette époque, 001 comme 002 pensaient que les scientifiques étaient leurs géniteurs et que par conséquent, ils ne lèveraient jamais la main sur eux. Même mieux, qu'il leur montrerait un jour le monde extérieur.  
Chaque fois que 001 demandait :  
"-Quand est-ce que l'on pourra rencontrer le monde extérieur ? Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres êtres comme nous ? Est-ce que l'on peut jouer dehors avec les autres ?"  
Les scientifiques lui répondaient :  
"-Un jour. Peut-être. Pas pour le moment. Il faut que vous nous aidiez pour sauver le monde. Vous êtes notre avenir. Un jour vous pourrez sortir. Je vous le promets."  
Des promesses faites à des enfants squelettes qui étaient qu'une illusion pour continuer leurs recherches. Car ils savaient que ses recherches étaient mal vu par les gens de l'extérieur.  
Et un jour, le pire fut produit. L'un des scientifiques décida d'extraire le pouvoir de 001 à sa base : un de ses yeux. "Je vous en supplie. Non ! Ne faites pas cela !" se mit à Hurler 001, ou plutôt Sans en voyant une grande aiguille s'approcher de son orbite. "Tu n'as pas à discuter 001. Tu dois nous obéir. Nous devons explorer toutes les potentialités pour sauver notre espèce"

"Je vous en supplie !" pleurait-il. "Ne me faîtes pas de mal." "Cela ne te fera pas de mal. Je te le promets." souriait le scientifique.  
Mais cette promesse était fausse. La douleur était imposante. Les cris de douleur résonnèrent dans tout le laboratoire et ce jusqu'à la chambre de la 002. Ce dernier frappa de toutes ses forces contre la porte. Il criait d'arrêter. De ne pas blesser son frère. De le laisser vivre. De le libérer. Qu'il obéirait au doigt et à l'oeil des scientifiques mais qu'il ne devait pas leur faire du mal.  
Les supplications ne firent pas plier les scientifiques et les conséquences furent désastreuses pour 001. La perte d'un oeil et un sentiment d'impuissance, de fatigue, de lassitude. Comme si on venait de briser en peu de temps de son vécu toute sympathie envers ces êtres. 001 ne voulait plus rien faire, plus rien dire. Il avait vu à travers eux. Il n'était qu'un jouet entre leurs mains. La lueur de son unique oeil disparu tandis qu'il se laissait avaler par le désespoir et la résignation. Plus rien ne brillait en lui.  
Cependant, cet accident eut des conséquences chez un certain scientifique. En observant cette violence et surtout la tristesse dans les orbites des deux squelettes, sa décision fut prise. Il ne pouvait pas accepter davantage.

A suivre...


	4. Jour 3

Reminiscence Ch 2 :

Après cet accident, 001 restait renfermé sur lui-même. Il ne bougeait pratiquement plus. Ne se nourrissait plus. Ne répondait à aucune question, à aucune demande. À cet instant, les scientifiques avaient pour la plupart décidé d'abandonner cette expérience et de la jeter.  
"Je peux le sauver. Laissez- moi lui parler ! C'est mon frère !" s'énerva 002.  
"Ce n'est qu'une expérience. Comme toi." râla un des scientifiques. "Je ne vais pas gaspiller du temps avec ce genre de pacotille. Il est cassé. Nous en fabriquerons un autre." "Mais..." pleura 002.  
Ses supplications ne firent pas changer l'avis général des scientifiques. Un soir pourtant, l'un d'entre eux se rendit dans la chambre de 002 et déverrouilla sa porte.  
"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? "pleura 002.  
"Je vais t'emmener voir ton frère." "C'est vrai ?"  
Le scientifique hocha positivement la tête.  
"Oui. Suis-moi."  
L'enfant suivit tranquillement le scientifique. Il le connaissait peu. Il savait que cet intellectuel n'aimait pas qu'on le touche, qu'on s'approche de lui, ou qu'on lui parle. Cependant, il était surpris que ce soit lui qui vienne le chercher. Petit à petit, ils avancèrent vers d'autres locaux. Vers une chambre particulière. Le scientifique déverrouilla la porte de la pièce, pour laisser apparaître 001 recroquevillé sur lui-même.  
"FRANGIN !" s'écria 002 en courant en sa direction.  
Le scientifique les observa. Il vit avec quelle patience et douceur le petit squelette s'approchait vers son alter ego. Il le prit dans ses bras en le berçant. En lui murmurant qu'il était près de lui et qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

Et le miracle se produisit. Le petit squelette renfermé sur lui-même refit surface. Son oeil se remit à briller en voyant son frère. Des larmes coulaient de ses orbites tandis qu'il l'enlaçait.  
"tout va bien. Je suis là. "souffla 002.  
Le scientifique qui venait de libérer les deux enfants avait fait son choix. Il avait décidé de l'avenir de ces deux créatures.  
Lors d'une des réunions entre les différents membres intellectuels. Le sauveteur écouta les différentes têtes proposer leur solution. Selon eux, 001 devait être détruit. 002 pouvait être conservé et utilisé à des fins plus importantes. Cependant, il devait être manipulé avec précaution. Selon les plus importants membres, ils se devaient de ne pas choquer le plus jeune afin d'avoir ses faveurs.  
"Je suis contre." Souffla le sauveteur.  
Tous les autres scientifiques se retournèrent vers le sauveteur.  
"Que voulez-vous dire ? Ce ne sont que des expériences ! Nous ne devons pas nous attacher à eux. Sinon, nous ne serons pas objectifs." "Certes. Nous pensions que c'était expérience. Qu'ils ne ressentiront rien. Mais nous avions tort. Vous l'avez bien vu avec Sans." "Sans ?" s'étonna le chef.  
"Oui, Sans. Je ne l'appellerai plus 001. Il se nommera Sans. Vous dites que vous n'auriez plus besoin de lui. Je vais donc l'adopter et le prendre comme mon fils. Il a lui aussi des sentiments. Il s'est renfermé quand vous l'avez blessé. Papyrus l'a ressenti. Il a voulu s'opposer à vous. Alors, je ne vous laisserai plus utiliser ces enfants n'importe comment. Je vais les protéger du mieux que je le peux. Ce seront mes enfants !"

Les scientifiques commencèrent à être plus véhément. Certains s'inquiétait de savoir que leur expérience irait dans le monde extérieur. D'autres ne s'inquiétaient nullement de ses expériences. Du moins pour celle de 001. Mais ils craignaient pour 002.

Pour eux, il était encore une possibilité pour leur recherche. Des découvertes importantes étaient à réaliser.

"Vous devriez les laisser tranquille, plutôt que de mentir à Papyrus. Ils ont suffisamment souffert. Le résultat de vos mensonges sera de briser la confiance qu'il a en vous. Et surtout, vous causerez plus de problème. Le jour où il découvrira la vérité, il risque d'imploser et de vous causer encore plus de soucis. Ils ont un coeur. Ils ont une âme ! Ceux ne sont pas des objets. Je vais les aider. Je vais les faire vivre à l'extérieur de cet endroit."

"Ceux sont des expériences. Ceux que la pratique de nos théories. Ils n'ont aucun droit d'existence. Nous sommes tous leur créateur. Nous ne laisserons pas ces créatures sortir d'ici. Ils vont révéler toute l'existence de ce projet. Ils vont terrifié les habitants. Et qui sait, peut être les attaquer."

Mais le scientifique refusa cette manière de penser.

"Nous leur avons donné une âme. Nous avons insufflé un souffle de vie. Vous ne pourrez pas les conserver enfermé plus longtemps. C'est en les enfermant que vous commettez la plus grosse erreur. Nous devons payer nos crimes."

"Nous n'avons commis aucun crime ! Nous avons juste mit en pratique nos théories !" s'énervaient les autres scientifiques.

"Vous traiteriez vos enfants comme eux ? Vous leur feriez subir toutes ses blessures ? Tout cela pour comprendre l'intérêt de la détermination. Je ne peux pas vous laissez faire. Moi Gaster, je vais m'occuper de ses deux enfants squelettes."

Les autres scientifiques se levèrent pour se préparer à un nouveau conflit avec le dénommé Gaster. Ce dernier était prêt à combattre. Il n'allait pas abandonner les deux enfants. Il leur avait déjà trouvé des noms : Sans et Papyrus. Il avait prévu de leur faire montrer leur monde : L'underground. Et qui sait, peut-être un jour ils découvriront le monde des humains.  
"Tu nous trahis Gaster. Tu vas payer de ta témérité."  
Le dit Gaster n'était pas franchement un modèle de force. Il fut rapidement mis au tapis. Son crâne blanc fut fissuré par l'un des scientifiques les plus véhéments. Un autre, sadique attrapa une perceuse et demanda à deux autres de le tenir fermement.  
Gaster tenta de se débattre pour se sauver de tout cela. Mais rien n'y faisait. L'appareil électrique et mécanique se rapprochait dangereusement de sa main, avant de la percer complètement.  
Son cri de douleur effraya les deux enfants enfermés dans leur chambre. L'espoir était en train de disparaître de leur petit coeur. Mais Gaster ne semblait pas vouloir renoncer. Il avait tenté d'appeler ses pouvoirs pour venir à son aider. Ses Gaster Blast. Des sortes de têtes de diable en format squelettes. Ses yeux verront brillèrent de bleus et d'orange en fixant les autres scientifiques. Les Gaster Blaster tentèrent d'attaquer les scientifiques, mais ces derniers se défendirent. Ils annulèrent l'attaque de ces créatures et reprirent la perceuse pour se rendre sur la seconde main.  
Un nouveau cri de douleur fut hurlé. Le son traversa les murs de l'espace scientifique. Un cri qui parvenait désormais jusqu'aux oreilles d'Asgore.  
Le roi avait compris que quelque chose se tramait au loin. Le coeur pénait, il se rendit sur place pour découvrir les secrets qu'on lui cachait.

A suivre...


	5. Jour 4

Reminiscence chapitre 3 :

Gaster était enfermé désormais avec ses petits protégés. Les deux êtres squelettiques tremblaient de peur. Leur seul allié était lui aussi prit au piège dans les cages des scientifiques. Meurtri et blessé, Gaster n'avait cependant pas perdu son objectif. Sauvez ces deux enfants de leur situation si inconfortable.  
Les bras fatigués, le regard lourd, Gaster se releva vers la porte de la cellule. Ses mains tremblaient de douleur avant de s'effondrer douloureusement sur le sol, à la grande peur de Sans et Papyrus.  
"Ça va aller. On va sortir d'ici. N'ayez pas peur."  
Sans ne croyait pas un traître mot de cet individu. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'ils allaient sortir d'ici. Comment il pourrait les aider si lui-même était blessé. Rien n'avait de sens à ses yeux. Cependant, Papyrus était plus optimiste. Tout doucement, il demanda :  
"Qu'est-ce que l'on peut faire ? Que peut-on faire pour vous aider ?"  
Gaster souriait. Lui non plus n'avait pas perdu l'espoir de vu. Même si Sans était plus intelligent que son frère, il restait moins enclin à l'effort depuis cette foutue blessure.  
"J'aurais besoin que tu soutiennes Sans. Ton frère, mon cher Papyrus."  
Le regard étonné du petit squelette fin se tourna vers Gaster. Il pencha la tête sur le côté avant de demander innocemment :  
"Sans ? Papyrus ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" "Ce sont vos noms, dès à présent. Je ne vous considère pas comme des expériences. Vous avez une âme, des émotions. Et nous devons vous respecter. Et pour commencer, nous devons vous appeler par des prénoms. Sans et Papyrus. Je trouve que cela vous correspond bien."

Une lueur d'espoir s'illumina dans les yeux des deux squelettes. Surtout dans celui de Sans. Il était vrai que cela ne pourrait pas les aider dans leur situation actuelle. Mais le fait d'être considéré comme des êtres sensés, lui plaisait. Il n'était plus un numéro parmi d'autres. Il était une personne. Un monstre capable de ses choix. Tout doucement, Papyrus et Sans se rapprocha de Gaster pour se caler à ses côtés. Le scientifique fut au départ surpris, puis attendrit par leur geste.  
"Tu ne nous abandonneras pas. Alors, nous non plus on ne t'abandonnera pas." Souffla Papyrus les larmes au niveau de ses orbites.  
"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mes larmes coulent. Mais je sais que ce que je fais et juste et nécessaire." pleura Sans dans les bras de Gaster.  
Le scientifique était heureux de sentir cette chaleur à ses côtés. Tout n'était pas perdu. Il y avait encore de l'espoir dans le coeur de ses créatures. Ils n'avaient pas pu créer ce qu'il souhaitait faire. Mais ils ont fait naître la vie et l'espoir dans le coeur de ses deux êtres.  
Le sommeil emporta les trois individus, comme si une créature céleste était présente à leurs côtés. Comme pour les sécuriser. Ces derniers ne furent réveillé que par les supplications des scientifiques. Gaster fut le premier à se réveiller. L'esprit un peu embrumé, il essaya de comprendre les paroles prononcées. Il arrivait à distinguer quelques mots : Expérience, ne pas les arrêter, Roi, Asgore.  
Une voix plus forte résonna dans la pièce.

"CA SUFFIT ! J'ai entendu des hurlements de douleur depuis mon château. Montrez-moi l'origine de ces cris ! Ou vous allez goûter au fourreau de ma lame !"  
Les scientifiques semblaient pleurer, tandis que certains acceptaient la requête de la voix forte. Les pas résonnèrent dans les couloirs. Gaster serra près de lui les deux enfants squelettes. Ces derniers s'éveillaient dans les bras de Gaster. Ils sentaient la peur au fond de leur coeur. Leur battement allait au même rythme que le sien. Puis, un monstre d'une corpulence imposante, à la coiffure blonde les observa avec une grande horreur. Il leva sa lame.  
"NON ! LAISSEZ LES TRANQUILLE !" hurla Gaster en resserrant son étreinte envers les enfants squelettiques.  
La lame brisa le cadenas de la cage. Il dégonda la porte avant de tendre la main vers Gaster.  
"Sortez. Vous et vos enfants. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous êtes désormais sous ma protection. Moi, Asgore, le roi de l'underground."  
Dans le regard du roi, Gaster et les enfants purent voir de la compassion, une grande douceur et des larmes de tristesse. Symbole de sa sollicitude envers eux. Il semblait être triste de ne pas avoir pu agir avant pour eux. D'avoir fermé les yeux sur ce qui avait été fait dans son monde. Qu'il avait laissé ses scientifiques royaux jouant aux apprentis sorciers, sans se soucier de la vie d'autrui. En allant au-delà des limites.  
C'est ainsi que le groupe de scientifique fut scindé et que Gaster reçut le titre de scientifique Royal. Sans et Papyrus n'étaient plus considéré comme des expériences et put commencer leur vie dans la ville de Snowtown.

A suivre...


	6. Jour 5

Reminiscence partie 4 :

Sans se rappellerait toujours de ce fameux moment où il avait rencontré ses premiers amis. Undyne, cette femme poisson qui courait le titre de garde royal. Alphys, qui visait à devenir une scientifique et puis toutes ces personnes qui étaient aux alentours. Tous les accueillaient Papyrus, Gaster et lui comme des enfants de leur ville. Même s'ils étaient les seuls squelettes, personne ne faisait de différences. Ils grandirent ensemble, partagèrent leurs jeux et leurs éducations.  
Cependant, sans restait un peu plus en retrait que Papyrus. Il était toujours marqué de la violence des scientifiques. Il avait peur encore que d'autres personnes vienne lui faire du mal. Il avançait avec Papyrus, plus pour veiller sur lui. Sur tout ce qui l'entoure. Il restait silencieux en arrière pour les observer. Cela effrayait certain. D'autres laissaient parler des rumeurs. Sans discutait peu. Les seuls avec qui il osait parler étaient : Sans, Gaster et Asgore. Tous les trois s'entendaient bien. Sans venaient souvent dans le laboratoire de Gaster. Il était toujours timide, mais apprécié fortement quand Gaster lui caressait tendrement le crâne. Il aimait jouer avec Asgore et discuter avec Gaster.  
Tous les jours, Sans allait auprès de son père adoptif pour l'assister dans ses recherches sur la détermination. Il avait les mêmes ambitions que les autres scientifiques. Seule la méthode était différente. Il ne voulait pas blesser autrui. Aussi, il faisait attention à chacune de ses expérimentations. Et s'il devait les tester, alors il l'a réalisé dans un premier temps sur lui-même. Sans était toujours introverti, alors que Gaster avait accueilli de nouveaux apprentis à ses côtés. Le petit squelette rondouillard ce senti jaloux de ces derniers. Il s'enferma lui-même dans sa chambre, se demandant ce qui pourrait faire réagir Gaster et Papyrus. Quelque chose qui pouvait lui permettre de retrouver leur attention.

Par hasard, Sans trouva dans les affaires de Papyrus, un bien étrange livre. Un livre sur des blagues. Le squelette fin avait visiblement beaucoup de difficulté à lire et avait abandonné ce texte. Sans découvrit plusieurs blagues et jeux de mots. Il ne comprenait pas l'utilité de ces derniers mais se promit d'en tester quelques-uns pour voir la réaction des personnes à sa rencontre. Puis, dans les affaires de Gaster, il découvrit un livre de physique quantique. Les chiffres et les équations étaient compliqués. Cependant dans le cerveau du petit squelette quelque chose se mit à tourner. Peut-être que si Gaster le voyait aussi intelligent, il le prendrait avec lui pour ses recherches et ainsi pouvoir rester à tout jamais avec lui.  
Pendant plusieurs journées, Sans ne sortit pas de la maison. Gaster et Papyrus s'inquiétaient de son état, mais le petit squelette leur affirmer que tout allait bien. Qu'il ne fallait pas se faire des rides.  
Puis, un jour, une fois qu'il avait assimilé quelques bases des deux livres empruntés, Sans se rendit aux côtés de son frère. Papyrus était heureux de le voir sortir. Ensemble, ils allaient en ville pour rencontrer les amis de papyrus. Au début, Sans resta comme à son habitude distant et silencieux, avant qu'Undyne ne lui adresse la parole :  
"Eh ! Crâne d'oeuf ! Tu viens jouer avec nous ." "D'accord. Je veux bien. Après tout, on ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des oeufs."  
Un grand silence pesa au sein du groupe avant que Papyrus se mette à regarder étrangement Sans. Puis Alphys se mit à rire aux éclats.)

"D'accord. Je retourne dans ma coquille d'oeuf. Après tout, c'est trop injuste."

Undyne sourit à son tour, tandis que Papyrus contenait sa joie. Il aimait que son frère puisse enfin s'épanouir dans son domaine. Après leur petite rencontre, Sans retourna dans le laboratoire de son père adoptif. Il observa en silence les recherches des assistants. Toujours silencieux, il resta discret. Il observait tranquillement leur calcul, avant de voir l'arrivé de son père. Ce dernier examina rapidement les calculs et se mit à dire :

"Il y a une erreur dans ton calcul."

"Où ça ?" demanda l'assistant avant de chercher dans ses calculs, nombreux et complexes.

Tout doucement, Sans s'approcha, attrapa une réglette et tendit vers une partie du calcul :

"Ici. Le chiffre n'est pas correct. C'est se qui bloque votre équation."

L'assistant s'étonna avant de relire à plusieurs reprises avant de se retourner vers Sans.

"Tu...Tu as raison. Merci beaucoup. Tu es incroyable."

Gaster posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils adoptif. Il avait un sourire radieux avant de dire :

"Que dirais-tu de suivre certaines de nos recherches. On commencera pas des choses simple. Et puis peut être après tu pourra travailler avec nous." sourit Gaster Fier.

Ainsi, Sans avait trouvé une nouvelle vocation pour sa vie.

A suivre...


	7. Jour 6

Reminiscence 5 : Avant la dernière explosion.

Le temps passa. Sans et Papyrus pouvait paisiblement vivre avec les autres membres des sous sols. Gaster continuait ses recherches pour le roi Asgore. Sans passé entre la vie d'adolescent avec son frère. Pour s'amuser et tisser des liens avec les membres de la communauté. Puis, il se rendait chez son père adoptif, dans son laboratoire afin de continuer leur recherche. Rien ne semblait troubler leur bonheur. Cela pouvait bien resté ainsi pendant une éternité. Malheureusement, un bonheur ne vient jamais seul.

C'était quelques jours avant Noël. Tout était calme et paisible dans les souterrains. Papyrus attendit avec impatience l'arrivée de Santa. Le squelette ne savait pas que c'était son père adoptif qui lui préparait des cadeaux. Sans lui le savait, il gardait le secret, car il aimait beaucoup voir son frère être heureux et sourire niaisement. Il voulait préserver leur bonheur. Leur amour fraternel. Leur cocon familial.

Gaster était entrain de travailler sur ses recherches, sur la synthése de la détermination afin de la produire et d'ouvrir le portail, sans tuer d'humain. Sans s'éveilla avec beaucoup de mal. Il avait toujours autant de mal à se réveiller et surtout à être actif, contrairement à son frère qui était déjà au fourneau, préparant des spaghettis pour repas.

"Sans ! Réveille toi ! Le petit déjeuner est prêt ! Viens manger."

Sans ouvrit les yeux et avança lentement avant de s'étaler contre la table, prêt à s'endormir à nouveau.

"Allez Sans ! Reste éveillé ! Je t'ai préparé ma spécialité. Des spaghettis à la bolognaise. Tu vas m'en dire des nouvelles." souriait Papyrus.

Sans observait le plat qui lui était servi devant elle. Le squelette rondouillard planta sa fourchette dans les pattes, il les entortilla pour les mettre a disposition, puis ouvrit sa bouche pour avaler ce plat. La première bouchée donna des nausées. Les pates étaient dures. Le goût affreux. La viande impossible à dévorer. Le visage de Sans se figea tandis que Papyrus semblait attendre un commentaire de son frère. Une approbation de ce dernier.

Sans ne savait pas comment avouer à ce dernier que la nourriture était... AFFREUSE.

"Alors, c'était bon hein ? Tu as aimé hein ? Tu en veux encore."

"Eh bien je... Ah ! j'ai oublié que je devais allez rejoindre notre père ! Je dois y aller. A tout à l'heure !" souriait Sans avant de partir en courant de la maison sous les cris de Papyrus.

Le petit squelette se tourna vers le laboratoire de son père. Et brusquement une énorme explosion retenti non loin de lui. A l'entrée du Laboratoire. Sans fut prit de panique. Il courut en direction de l'intérieur du laboratoire. La fumée envahissait étouffant les voies respiratoires de ce dernier. Il senti alors une grande détresse. La peur hanta le cœur de ce petit squelette. Il craignait que son bonheur, celui de son frère, celui de cette famille qu'il composait allait être détruit. Par une expérience. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'origine de l'explosion. Sans se rappelait se que Gaster et les autres scientifiques travaillaient sur un dossier sensible. Une force qui était difficile à maintenir. Une puissance qui certes pourrait les aider. Mais les calculs étaient trop complexe.

Sans failli se vautrer à plusieurs reprises. Il du reprendre son équilibre et tenter de rester droit. Il arriva enfin à destination. La peur se lit sur son visage, quand il vit l'horreur dans le laboratoire. Tout était détruit. Tout sans exception. Les vestes des assistants étaient présentes mais aucune trace d'eux. Comme s'ils avaient disparu. Alors qu'il cherchait du regard son père adoptif, il senti que quelque chose disparaissait dans son esprit. Quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose de crucial. Et tout d'un coup, il mit le doigt dessus. Il comprenait. Il s'était rendu compte que le nom des assistants de Gaster. Qu'il les a oublié. Leur visage également. Leur voix, leur intonation.

"Non...Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que ce serait...Une conséquence de..." souffla Sans avant de trouver son père allongé au sol, gémissant.

Il se mit à courir en direction de Gaster, se posta à genoux à ses côtés. Il le prit par les épaules et le souleva légèrement pour observer sur son visage une cicatrice sur un de ses côtés. Il entrouvrit les yeux pour regarder son fils adoptif.

"Sans...Désolé...Nous avons joué avec le feu. Nous avions pensé que nous pourrions y arriver. Mais... Ce n'était qu'une illusion."

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" Souffla-t-il avant de voir que son père adoptif devenait transparent.

"Le cours du temps... A été modifié. Nous... Je vais disparaître. Je vais partir dans un autre espace temps."

"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?" pleurait Sans.

Gaster attrapa dans sa veste une photo avant de la tendre vers Sans.

"Je sens que je vais disparaître. Mais s'il te plaît...Ne m'oublie pas."

"Père...NON ! JE T'EN PRIE NE T'EN VA PAS ! NE DISPARAIT PAS !"

Gaster souriait en prenant dans l'une de ses mains le visage de son fils adoptif.

"Je veillerai sur toi du mieux que je le peux. Ne m'oublie pas."

Puis, plus rien. Juste une blouse qui s'étendit sur le sol. Sans aucune forme. Sans aucune présence. Plus que les flammes qui l'entouraient et qui le menaçaient tandis que les larmes s'écoulaient sur son visage. Et les souvenirs commençaient à s'effacer dans sa mémoire.

"Non...Il ne faut pas que je l'oublie. Il faut que je me rappelle. Il faut que je le garde en mémoire. Je ne dois pas être influencer par ce pouvoir. Je trouverai le moyen de te ramener." pleura Sans en sortant du laboratoire.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il reprit ses esprits. Il respira difficilement avant de remarquer les gardes royaux. D'entendre les voix des gardes royaux.

"Que s'est-il passé ici ? Et puis que faites vous ici ? C'est un territoire sécurisé, que faites vous ici. C'est le laboratoire de... De..." Brusquement un blanc se passa entre les différents gardes. Comme si aucun ne se rappelait du nom de Gaster et des autres assistants.

Sans voulu leur répondre, mais il senti que quelque chose avait changé dans ce monde.

A suivre...


	8. Jour 7

Reminiscence partie 6 : l'oubli.

De la fumée, des ombres et des paroles. Voici tout se qu'entendait Sans dans l'un des fauteuils dans la salle du trône du roi Asgore. Cela faisait maintenant quelques minutes qu'il essayait d'argumenter ses propos. Il essayait de se rappeler tout se qu'il s'était passé. Il se rappelait essentiellement de la disparition de Gaster. Son père adoptif, qui aurait réalisé une expérience. Elle aurait mal tournée et fini par le détruire. Lui et toute son équipe.

Quand Asgore essaya de demander les noms des assistants du scientifique. C'est à ce moment que Sans se rendit compte de l'effet pervers de cette expérience. L'oubli total. Une expérience douloureuse et surtout irréversible. Il se rendit compte également que les personnes avaient oubliées le nom de Gaster. Mais aussi la manière dont Sans et Papyrus étaient arrivé dans l'Underground.

Papyrus lui même ne se rappelait plus de tout se qu'il s'était passé avant l'explosion. Tout se qu'il se rappelait c'est qu'il avait un frère : Sans. Qu'ils étaient arrivé un jour comme un autre. Puis qu'ils ont des amis. Pas d'expérience. Pas de Gaster. Pas de Scientifique. Juste leur histoire de frère. Et du coup, le petit frère ne semblait plus perturbé par ces histoires.

Sans se sentait seul. Il avait peur. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Lui aussi allait-il disparaître ? Allait-il être oublié, comme il a été a proximité ? Les conséquences n'étaient pas encore connu de cette expérience. Allait-il devoir en discuter avec son frère ? Lui raconté la vérité sur son père et leurs origines, quitte à se qu'il subisse des nouveaux cauchemars ?

Sans ne savait pas. Il se grattait intensément la tête. C'était tellement difficile à choisir, à accepter tout cela.

La solitude commençait à peser sur ses épaules, frêles et fragiles. Les souvenirs qui le hantaient. Les calculs dans sa tête pour savoir se qu'il y avait du avoir comme erreur. Et puis la voix de son père lui demandant de ne pas l'oublier.

Sans observait intensément la photo qu'il lui était laissé, ainsi que le badge qu'il possédait pour accéder au laboratoire. Seule trace de son passage dans les études des scientifiques. La dernière pièce des expériences de Gaster. Le dernier indice.

Asgore était entrain de réfléchir aux conséquences de cette expérience sur le monde. Et surtout savoir se que Sans allait choisir comme voie. Allait-il pouvoir rester auprès de son frère ? Allait-il retravailler sur les expériences d'Asgore, en tant que dernier survivant de ces études. Il connaissait tout les chiffres, l'intérêt des recherches et s'ils s'éloignaient ou se rapprocher de ces idées.

Sans attendait dans la salle du trône. Inquiet, crispé. Il tenait fortement sa blouse blanche. Il tremblait de peur, le petit squelette ne voulait pas quitter son frère, ni s'arrêter ses expériences. Mais s'il avait le choix. Que devait-il prendre ? Améliorer ses rapports avec son frère ou retrouver leur père ? Il ne voulait pas reprendre les expériences pour le roi. Il ne voulait pas chercher la détermination pour les monstres afin de pouvoir sortir dans le monde extérieur. Sans ne cherchait plus tout cela.

Les yeux du squelette se tournait vers l'extérieur pour observer l'éternel neige tombant sur le sol. La même Neige que Gaster avait fait connaître à Sans et Papyrus quand ils étaient sorti la première fois en dehors du laboratoire. La première fois qu'il avait vu cela, Sans avait essayé de les attraper.

"Je n'arrives pas à attraper les cotons blancs. Et quand je les ai dans les mains...Ils deviennent de l'eau. Pourquoi Gaster ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces nuages Gaster ? C'est des expériences Gaster ?" demanda Sans, tandis que Papyrus essayait de manger les flocons de neige.

"Non, ceux ne sont pas du cotons et cela ne se mange pas. Ceux sont des flocons de neige." souffla le scientifique avant de prendre un baton et de dessiner sur le sol une des formes les plus simple des cristaux de neige. "Voilà, il s'agit de l'eau qui a gelé dans les nuages et cela se transforme en des minuscules cristaux. Ils se regroupent en nombreux critaux pour former des flocons plus ou moins gros. Puis, ils tombent au sol et viennent vers nous. Mais comme notre corps est plus chaud que les flocons, ils fondent dans nos mains, sur notre visage et dans nos bouches..."

"Ah ! C'est froid !" souffla Papyrus en essayant de manger un tas de neige.

Gaster souriait à ses deux enfants. Il tira de son sac une écharpe orange qu'il mit au cou de Papyrus avant de poser sa tête contre le front du squelette.

"Voilà, comme ça tu aura moins froid, Papyrus."

Papyrus regarda son écharpe, la toucha avec grande précaution avant de sourire et de se réchauffer auprès d'elle. Il tourna son visage souriant vers son père adoptif et se mit à dire avec une voix niasiarde : "Merci, Papa !"

Sans observait père et enfant entrain de sourire, tandis qu'il restait un peu à l'écart. Il ressentait quelque chose à l'intérieur de son petit corps squeletique. Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce sentiment nouveau. Quelque chose l'énervait. Il avait envie d'avoir la même attention que Papyrus. Pour autant, il ne voulait pas blesser son frère. Non, il voulait être à sa place mais par d'autres moyen. Que toute l'attention de Gaster soit porter sur lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment. Plus il réfléchissait, plus il avait mal à la tête. Soudain Gaster se retourna en sa direction et posa sa tendre main sur le haut du crâne de ce dernier. Il frotta énergiquement sa petite tête avant de lui dire :

"Ne soit pas Jaloux Sans. J'ai prévu quelque chose pour toi également."

Gaster sorti une veste rembourré bleu pour le petit squelette. Il prit le temps de lui mettre et de s'assurer que la taille était correcte pour la dimension de Sans. L'enfant squelette tourna dans tous les sens. Se regarda sous tous les angles et fut ravi de ce cadeau. Une joie sans nom. Quelque chose réchauffer son coeur plus que son corps. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une joie inconnue. Le sourire aux lèvres, il se tourna vers Gaster et le rouge apparut légèrement.

"Merci...Merci Gaster... Merci papa Gaster."

Voici les souvenirs qu'il avait de cette neige. De ce manteau qu'il gardait sur les épaules et de l'origine de l'écharpe de Papyrus. Hélas, il est le seul à s'en rappeler. Gaster étant disparu. Papyrus était victime de cette perte de mémoire. Et puis...Et plus aucun témoin n'était là pour se rappeler de tout cela.

Les larmes coulaient de ses orbites. Sans sentait ses pouvoirs l'envahir. Tout autour de lui commencer à s'envoler. La tête entre les mains, il sentait la colère l'envahir. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit au bonheur. Pourquoi lui avait-on enlevé se qu'il avait le plus précieux dans la vie ? Pourquoi Gaster était-il disparu ?

"JE NE VEUX PAS ! JE VEUX QUE TU REVIENNES ! PAPA !" pleurait le squelette en proie à la peur et au doute de son futur avec son frère.

Asgore arriva et vit l'ensemble de ses meubles bougeaient. Les pétales étaient entrain de danser autour du petit squelette qui était en colère et triste. L'un de ses orbites brillait d'une lueur bleuté étrange. Un peu comme une flamme qui oscillait au bout de la mèche d'une bougie. Le colosse blond observait ses gardes qui s'inquiétait de ce pouvoir. Allait-il en subir également des conséquences de cette expérience. Est-ce qu'il avait également d'autres pouvoirs qu'ils n'avaient pas espéré ? Est-ce qu'il y avait eu des conséquences positifs ? Est-ce que quelqu'un avait enfin de la détermination au fond de leur corps ? Cette aura bleu qui brillait autour de Sans, ou de l'expérience 001 aurait-il réussi ?

Soudain, le petit squelette senti une pression lui être posé sur ses épaules. Une force imposante. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le dessus de sa tête, pour observer les yeux en larmes d'Asgore. Sans resta un moment interdit. Il se demandait se qui pouvait trotter dans la tête de ce roi. La raison des larmes de ce costaud. De cette force de la nature. Les larmes cessèrent. Les soldats quittèrent de la salle de trône. Laissant le roi et le petit squelette seul.

Sans observait sans rien dire. Tous les objets étaient au sol posés. Les pétales retombaient paisiblement, en une pluie de pétale. Asgore prononça paisiblement :

"Je suis désolé pour ton père. Je suis désolé pour Gaster. J'aimerai t'aider. Hélas, je ne sais pas se qu'il s'est passé. Je peux t'engager avec le futur scientifique royal. Ce scientifique reprendra les expériences sur la détermination. Je te laisserai continuer à faire des recherches pour les ramener chez nous. De nous rappeler nos souvenirs les concernant. Et j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour nous protéger également. Au vu de ta grande puissance. De ton pouvoir intense. J'aurais besoin de toi pour protéger le peuple contre les humains. Tu me rappelle mon fils."

Les larmes du squelette continuèrent de couler. Il essaya de les sécher afin de ne plus laisser de trace de ses peurs. La solution lui satisfaisait. Il allait continuer les recherches de son père, pour le retravailler. Voir améliorer. Il ravala sa salive. Il serra les poing et l'observa avec une grande insistance :

"D'accord. J'accepte votre offre. Je continuerai les recherches de mon père, pour le retrouver. Je laisserai le scientifique royal se charger des recherches sur la détermination."

Il tendit la main vers Asgore. Les deux acceptèrent leur choix. Ils purent partir en direction de leur vie. Sans put rentrer dans sa maison, où Papyrus l'accueilla avec un grand plat de Spagetthi, toujours aussi infect à manger. Asgore resta dans son château a observé le monde qui l'entourait et au futur sur lequel il allait travaillé.

A suivre...


	9. Jour 8

Le pari de Flowey :

Sans venait d'arriver non loin d'un espace caché. Là, une petite fleur jaune se démarqua dans la blanche neige. Cela aurait pu être annodin, si la dite fleur ne s'était pas mise à parler. Cela l'était encore moins, que Sans connaissait parfaitement l'histoire de la dite fleur. Et cela grâce à Frisk qui l'avait libéré. Un moment qu'il n'oublierai jamais, contrairement aux autres habitants de l'Underground.

En effet, il se rappelait de cette petite fleur qui les avaient attrapé en otage. Cette fleur qui n'était pas que Flowey, la belle et diabolique fleur. Mais aussi l'esprit de Asriel, enfant de Toriel et Asgore.

Il s'était réincarné en fleur après sa mort. Et lui avait essayé de retrouver sa forme originale en volant l'âme des humains et celle des monstres pour devenir plus puissant. Il avait même effacé tout souvenir dans leur esprit. Mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination de Frisk et sa compassion envers eux.

Sans se rappelerait toujours de ce moment.

« Hihihi… Alors comme ça, Frisk va faire une petite fête. Je sais très bien qu'il va tenté de m'inviter. Mais je vais gâcher sa fête. Oui, je vais tout faire pour lui poser encore plus de soucis. De le faire pleurer. Ses larmes seront mon cadeau de Noël. »

Sans soupira. Même après toute la bonté de Frisk, Flowey ne changeait pas de caractère. Le petit squelette rondouillard sorta de sa cachette pour aller à la confrotation contre la plante. Et lui expliquer le fond de sa pensée. Il ne voulait surtout pas que cette fête soit gacher à cause de lui. Ni de rendre Papyrus triste.

« Hé ! Je crois que tu as perdu une pédale en route Flowey ! »

La plante se retourna l'air contrairé avant d'éviter de justesse un os qui lui était destiné.

« CA VA PAS NON ! »

« J'allais justement te poser la même question. » souria Sans avec une sorte de crâne de monstre derrière lui.

« Et attend. On pourrait peut être discuter ! » balbultia la plante.

« Pourquoi faire ? Après tout, tu avais envie de gâcher la fête que mon frère attendait avec impatience. »

« Brother Complex. » sussurra Flowey.

« Pardon ? »

« Je connais ton secret Sans. Le secret qui entoure ta vie et celle de Papyrus. Votre origine et ce laboratoire. »

Sans eu un regard sèvére sur la petite plante. Légèrement recroquevillée, Flowey osa tout de même continuer son discours :

« Je sais les secrets qui sont conservés dans le royaume d'Asgore. Le Laboratoire de vos origines à toi et ton frère. Je sais tout. Je sais qu'il a tout oublié. Et si je le souhaite, je pourrais tout lui raconté. Après… Si tu me tue, tu sais très bien que je vais revenir. Je ne suis pas comme vous. Tu le sais. Un monstre ne peut pas tuer un autre monstre. »

Sans rabaissa son os. Le crâne disparut rapidement, tandis que le regard flambloyant dans l'œil du squelette rondouillard resta braqué sur la plante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je veux juste… Jouer. On va faire un petit pari Sans. J'ai déjà en tête la personne contre qui je vais m'attaquer. Je vais réussir à l'empêcher à venir à cette petite fête. Ce qui rendra tout le monde triste. Et tout le monde s'en prendra au petit humain. Ou peut être que je vais m'en prendre à ce petit humain et que tout le monde va le rechercher sans relâche. Si tu souhaite gagné ce jeu, tu devra protéger ma cible. Tu as jusqu'à Noël pour la localiser et les protéger. Ensuite… Si tu gagne, se que je doute, je laisserai Frisk, Papryus et tous les autres fêtaient Noël tranquillement. Si tu échoue. Tu sais se qui se passera. »

« Je ne te laisserai pas faire. » souffla Sans.

« Bien, bien, bien. Cela veut dire que tu entre dans le jeu et dans la compétition. Je suis sur que je vais gagner. Mais j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ta tête à la fin de notre pari. »

Sous ses paroles, Flowey disparut sous terre, comme il le faisait souvent. Sans peu ravi se mit en route vers les chemins de Frisk et Papyrus. Il allait veiller sur eux. Veiller à se que rien de désagréable arrive et que la fête se déroule sans encombre.

« A suivre… »


	10. Jour 9

_**Réminiscence partie 7 : Les chauves-souris de Neige**_

Tout en continuant de suivre Papyrus et Frisk, discrétement et silencieusement, entrain de marcher dans la blanche neige, Sans les vit s'allonger sur le sol, pour écarter les bras et les jambes afin de réaliser des anges de Neige. Des souvenirs envahirent l'esprit du petit squelette qui venait de se rappeler un moment partager avec son père et son petit frère.

Alors qu'il n'était que des tous jeunes squelettes. Ils venaient d'habiter depuis peu avec Gaster. Et le monde de l'Underground n'était qu'énigme et mystère pour eux. Plus encore, avec la neige qui entourait Snowdown où ils habitaient.

Papyrus et Sans se demandaient à quoi pouvait servir toute cette masse blanche de neige dans la vie quotidienne. Pour eux, des expériences dites « inutile », tout dans ce monde avait une raison d'exister. Un but dans la vie. Papyrus attrapa un bon gros tas de neige dans ses mains. Les flocons tardèrent à fondre.

« Sans ! Sans ! Tu crois qu'on peut fabriquer des choses à manger avec la neige ? »

« Bien sur que non Papyrus. » soupira Sans. « Tu en as déjà fait l'expérience. Cette neige là ne se mange pas. Si tu veux manger quelque chose ressemblant à de la neige, qui est froid comme elle, il faut prendre de la glace ou des sorbets. Comme Gaster nous a préparé. »

« Comme papa ? D'accord. Mais alors, d'après toi, à quoi ça sert la neige ? Elle fond et j'ai l'impression qu'elle peut se tasser. »

Sans haussa légèrement des épaules, incapable de répondre à son frère. Au loin, Gaster était à la porte de la maison, entrain de siroter une tasse de café en observant ses deux enfants. Papyrus l'ayant vu se releva d'un coup, prêt à courir en sa direction. Quand brutalemment, il chuta dans la neige encore fraiche et molle. Rapidement, Sans et Gaster partirent en sa direction pour aller le relever. Mais le cadet se releva tout de suite seul. Il observa ses traces dans la neige et eut une brillante idée.

« Eh ! Sans ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe si on s'allonge dos à la neige et qu'on bouge les bras et les jambes ? »

Sans l'observa incrédulle. Il ne comprenait pas se que voulait son frère. Aussitôt, Papyrus mit en place son idée. Il se releva, fit quelques pas en avant. Puis il retomba dos au sol pour se plonger dans la neige. Il fit aller ses bras et jambes devant son frère et son père adoptif, avant de se relever et d'admirer son spectacle.

« Eh ! Papa ! Sans ! Vous avez vu ! C'est génial non ! En s'allongeant comme cela, on peut faire des sortes…De chauves souris de neige ! »

« J'ai plus l'impression que c'est les traces d'un idiot qui s'amuse dans la neige. » souriait Sans.

« Mais euh… » râla le cadet avant de se rejeter dans la neige pour réaliser à nouveau sa chauves-souris de neige.

Sans le laissa opérer, sans l'imiter. Il aimait voir son petit frère s'amuser. Le père de famille surveilla les jeux tout en retournant vers la chaumière, afin de préparer quelques plats chauds et des couvertures pour réchauffer les deux petits squelettes.

Car après de telles aventures, notre petit Papyrus était tombé malade. Après tout, resté des heures sous le froid et la neige, même un squelette ne peut y attraper qu'un gros rhume.

A suivre...


	11. Jour 10

Dans la toile de Muphet :

La distribution des cartons d'invitation continuait pour Frisk et Papyrus. L'humain suivait avec attention un petit chemin préparé par des araignées. Leur prochaine destination était la toile de Muphet. Une douce araignée qui appréciait le thé et les petits gâteaux.

Avec douceur et légèreté, l'humain et le squelette arrivèrent à destination. Ils virent en ce lieu décoré de rose et de violet, la jeune Muphet en train de discuter avec ses amies. Une tasse en main, une autre avec un petit biscuit. Un tenant un livre de romance. Elle entendit arrivé les jeunes coursiers. Muphet tourna son regard pour les apercevoir du coin de ses yeux et demanda d'une voix douce et mielleuse :

« Que me vaut cette visite ? Auriez-vous besoin du talent de mes amies ? » sourit Muphet.

« En effet ! Moi le grand Papyrus et mon assistant humain, nous souhaitons vous invitez à une grande fête que nous organisons ! Et nous aimerions grandement que vous nous prépariez des gâteaux et des thés pour le dessert. »

Muphet sourit de ses petits crocs d'araignée. Elle croisa ses doigts et d'une air joyeux et aimable elle se mit à fredonner :

« Ah ! Que je suis contente mes chéries ! Nous allons pouvoir enfin montrer notre talent dans la patisserie. Faire des Donuts et autres clafoutis maisons. Les faire déguster à tout le monde. Pouvoir boire du thé ensemble. Et danser et chanter comme des folles. »

Muphet tourna son regard vers les amies. Elle claqua doucement des doigts vers elles.

Aussitôt les petites araignées se mirent à travailler ensemble. De leur appendice sortaient de la soie. Avec grâce et candeur, les petites bestioles se mirent à voleter dans les airs. Depuis le sol, Papryrus et Frisk purent voir un balais de jeune créatures volant dans le ciel. Les fils invisible ne leur permettait pas encore de voir la construction que ces dernières étaient en train de préparer. Tout doucement, elles jonglèrent entre leur pate des formes plus précises. Ce n'était pas une toile ordinaire. C'était une décoration particulière qu'elles étaient en train de tisser. Elles formaient des arcs de cercles. Des boules de soies. Des sortes de bougies avec leur mucus. A plus d'une dizaine elles fabriquaient ensemble, un sapin de Noël fait entièrement de soie.

« Mes petites chéries vont vous ramener ce cadeau pour votre sapin, afin de l'égayer avec la meilleure qualité de soie que nécessaire. Vous n'aurez juste qu'à apporter une touche de couleur au boule de Noël. Et couper ce qui ne vous plait pas. »

Les petites araignées finirent leur travail et observèrent les réactions de Frisk et Papyrus. Ces deux derniers étaient époustoufflé par leur talent. Sans aucune hésitations ils applaudirent en chœur le talent de ces tisseuses. Les araignées se mirent à rougir, heureuse d'avoir trouver un public compatissant.

De son côté Sans réfléchissait à la manière de procéder de Flowey. La petite plante ne s'était pas encore manisfeté et le squelette rondouillard commençait à se demander si cela n'était pas une ruse pour lui faire baisser son attention.

A suivre...


	12. Jour 11

_**Réminiscence partie 8 : Bataille de boule de neige**_

Un nouvel arrêt fut prévu par les deux postiers du dimanche. Sans était toujours aux aguets, après la menace effectuée par Flowey, il voulait s'assurer que personne ne vienne gâcher la fête.

Sans vit non loin de lui passer une boule de neige. Heureusement ses puissants pouvoirs, lui permit de se téléporter en direction d'une autre cachette avant que quelqu'un ne remarque sa présence. Cette petite partie innocente, lui rappelait de magnifiques souvenirs avec son petit frère Papyrus et leur père Gaster.

Après une promenade en ville, Gaster les avaient emmené dans une grande plaine où brillent les étoiles, où les fleurs écoutaient les passants pour répéter à ceux qui le veulent les secrets les plus enfouis. Les non dits mystérieux et incroyables.

En cette journée proche de Noël, les fleurs allaient écouter un autre discours. Une autre parole qui allait conservé des traces de joies, plutôt que de secret bien caché.

Gaster attrapa la neige dans sa main et la montra à ses petits protégé.

« Regardez les enfants. En prenant beaucoup de neige et en la tassant bien, nous pouvons créer des boules de neige. Vous voyez ? Une fois qu'elle est dans ma main, elle fond plus difficilement. »

Papyrus avait des yeux remplis d'étoiles, tandis que Sans en chercher une explication plus logique, voir scientifique. Rapidement, le plus jeune secoua les bras en demandant à son père :

« Qu'est-ce que l'on peut faire avec ces boules de neige papa ? On peut fabriquer des choses ? On peut réaliser des squelettes ? On peut donner de la vie ? On va faire des lapins avec ? »

Personne ne savait d'où venait l'idée du lapin, mais Gaster riait face à l'engoument de son cadet face à cette nouvelle façon de travailler la blanche neige qui l'entourait.

« On peut fabriquer pleins de belles choses mon petit Papyrus. Peut être pas des êtres vivants, mais on peut créer un bonhomme de neige, ou un squelettes de neige. On peut même créer des habitations, des igloos. Ou mieux encore… » souriait le père de famille.

Sans était entrain de réfléchir à la manière de fabriquer un igloo et surtout comment pouvait vivre les gens qui les avaient construit. Plusieurs questions se posèrent dans son esprit : Est-ce que c'est êtres n'avaient pas froid ? Est-ce que cela leur permettrait de conserver des aliments ? Est-ce qu'en faisant du feu à l'intérieur, toute la structure ne risquerait-elle pas de s'effondrer ? Alors que ses questions se posèrent dans un coin de sa tête, notre petit squelette rondouillard reçu en plein visage la boule de neige de Gaster.

« Aaaah ! Sans ! Est-ce que ça va ? » s'inquiéta Papyrus.

Le petit squelette souriait. Il n'avait pas prévu le coup, mais il savait parfaitement répondre. Surtout, il avait compris le principe de cette fameuse boule de neige. Comme le leur avait montré leur père, Sans attrapa de la neige au sol. Il la tassa en une boule et se mit à la lancer sur Gaster.

« NON MAIS OH ! TU VAS VOIR SI JE VAIS ME LAISSER FAIRE ! » s'énerva le petit squelette tandis que Gaster évita la boule.

« Allez, retente ta chance dans la bataille de boule de neige. » s'amusait le patriarche tandis que le petit squelette continua d'enchainer les boules de neige.

Père et fils s'amusait comme des fous sous le regard interrogatoire du petit dernier. Il fini par se mettre entre les deux protagonistes de cette guerre froide et se mit à hurler :

« S'IL VOUS PLAIT NE VOUS BATTEZ PAS ! »

Avant de recevoir de la part de ses deux membres de la famille des boules de neiges. Honteux et confus, il s'arrêta de bouger un instant. Avant de récupérer une masse de boule de neige et de les envoyer en marche rapide sur Gaster et Sans en hurlant :

« VOUS ALLEZ ME LE PAYER ! »

A suivre...


	13. Jour 12

La boutique de Temmy :

Papyrus et Frisk continuaient leur chemin dans l'Underground, distribuant leur petit carton d'invitation aux différentes personnes qu'ils appréciaient et avec qui ils souhaitaient faire la fête.

Parmi eux se trouver le village des Temmy. C'est petit chiots observaient avec des yeux ronds et remplis d'étincelles Papyrus et Frisk. Le jeune squelette avait une fière carrure et appréciait grandement l'étonnement des Temmy. Frisk avançait lentement vers le magasin des Temmy, où il allait voir leur vendeur.

« Bonjour ! Bienvenu dans la boutique de Temmy ! »

Habituellement, l'humain venait pour vendre ses objets en trop. Ceux qui ne servaient nullement et surtout qui avait une valeur marchande qu'ici. Dans le village des Temmy, ou le vendeur acheté toute sorte d'objet.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? » demanda le petit chien en braquant la tête sur le côté.

Frisk tendit le petit carton d'invitation vers le vendeur. Ce dernier observa une première fois, le prit dans ses mains. Le tourna dans tous les sens, comme pour examiner l'objet et comprendre sa valeur marchandes avant de déclarer d'une voix forte et haute :

« OUAAAHH ! Un carton d'invitation pour une fête ! Je t'offre 1 000 pièces pour ce carton. »

Frisk hocha la tête négativement rendant le petit Temmy tout triste.

« Allez, je ne peux pas résister ! » supplia le petit Temmy.

Frisk continua de hocher la tête négativement, jusqu'à que Papyrus ne soit à ses côtés.

« Eh bien humain, tu as offert l'invitation à notre Ami Temmy pour qu'ils viennent nous rejoindre à la fête. »

Le cerveau du petit chien bloqua un instant. Il se remit à lire le petit carton. Il trouva sur ce dernier son nom. Les larmes perlaient sur les yeux du petit chiot.

« Alors… Tu ne veux pas me vendre l'objet…Mais tu veux m'inviter gratuitement dans ta fête ? »

Frisk hocha positivement à cette question.

Le petit chiot alla se blottir dans les bras de l'humain en continuant de faire couler ses larmes.

« Oh merci ! Temmy est si heureux ! Il apportera pleins de décoration fabriqué par les Temmy ! »

Sans les observa tranquillement, ici au moins, Flowey ne les approcherait pas. Il y avait trop de Temmy dans tous les sens qu'il se ferait repéré en un coup d'œil. D'ailleurs, lui aussi devait faire attention. La curiosité de ces chiots pouvait lui attirer des ennuis. Il quitta sans tarder le village des Temmy pour attendre ses compagnons.

A suivre...


	14. Jour 13

_**Réminiscence partie 9 : Les étoiles dans le ciel**_

La nuit venait d'à nouveau tomber dans les souterrains. Bien que la claireté soit choses rares, Sans observait Papyrus et Frisk continuant leur chemin à la remise des invitations pour la fête. Les deux membres s'arrêtèrent un moment pour observer les étoiles dans le ciel. Papyrus raconta une histoire qui fit remonter une grande bouffée de Nostalgie à notre petit squelette rondouillard.

C'était dans un passé encore lointain. A la même époque où Bataille de boule de neige et ange de Neige venaient adoucir leur quotidien. Après une journée enrichissante de nouvelles connaissances et de savoir ancien, les deux petits squelettes s'étaient réunis sur le toit de leur maison. Assis sur les tuiles de cette dernière, Sans observait avec grande attention les étoiles.

Ces boules brillantes dans le ciel. Ou du moins, sur le plafond de l'Underground. Sans avait compris comment fonctionner ce monde, malgré son jeune âge. Il savait qu'ils avaient été enfermé par des humains, des magiciens précisément. Caché de la surface de la terre. Cependant, quelque chose le tarraudait. Qu'elle était ces boules dans le plafond de l'Underground ? Les souterrains étaient, comme voulait dire son nom : Sous la terre. Donc, il n'avait pas la possibilité de voir le ciel, ni les étoiles. Mais que pouvait-être ses éclats lumineux dans le ciel ? Le mystère pesait dans la tête de l'enfant squelette.

Papyrus vit sur le visage de son frère qu'une multitude de question se posé à son esprit. Avec une grande douceur, Papyrus se mit à raconter une histoire :

« Tu sais, Sans ! Les étoiles dans le ciel, c'est sûrement des monstres qui ont disparu d'ici. Ils doivent surement nous surveiller de là haut. Peut être en forme d'esprit. Qui sait, peut être il y a d'autres enfants comme nous, des expériences qui nous observe, regarde et aussi qui nous protège. Peut être même que là haut, il y a un grand espace rien qu'à eux ! Qu'ils s'amusent à courir partout la nuit, à vivre leur vie, pendant que nous nous dormons. »

Sans resta un moment indécis. Les explications de son frère étaient à la fois triste et enfantins. Il ne savait pas quoi y répondre. Ce n'était pas le genre de Papyrus à dire des mots aussi fort. Des pensées de morts qui les protègent et de personne veillant sur eux. Intrigué, Sans lui demanda d'une voix douce :

« Où as-tu appris tout cela Pap' ? »

Papyrus se frotta les doigts les uns contre les autres, l'air visiblement gêné. Comme s'il avait un secret qu'il n'osait pas lui avouer. Sans attrapa le visage de son frère dans ses mains. Il posa son front comme le sien et se mit à demander à nouveau :

« Qui t'a raconté de telles histoires ? »

Papyrus était au bord des larmes avant de souffler difficilement quelques paroles :

« Ceux sont…Des autres enfants à l'extérieur de la maison. Ils m'ont dit… Que quand quelqu'un disparaît…Il devient de la poussière aussi brillante que ces étoiles. Alors…J'ai pensé que … Que ce qui brillent dans les étoiles étaient des personnes. Peut être même des expériences comme nous…. Comme nous qui avons habité dans ce laboratoire. Quand on nous a appelé par des numéros… Je pense qu'il y a du avoir d'autres enfants comme nous. Qui ont du être blessé…Comme toi avec ton œil… »

Le flot de larme s'écoula sans discontinu de la part du petit Papyrus qui repensait à tous se qu'ils avaient vécu. Sans resta un moment sans voix, puis il attrapa dans ses bras son petit frère tout en lui tendant un mouchoir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Pap'. C'est fini maintenant. Gaster est là pour nous protéger. Et je suis là aussi pour te protéger. Alors séche tes larmes. Je resterais toujours avec toi. Je te promet. »

« Mais…Mais si un jour tu venais à disparaître. Comment je ferait tout seul ? Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Tu me promet de veiller sur moi, une fois que tu sera tout en haut ? une fois que tu aura disparut. »

Sans n'aimait pas ce contexte. Il ne voulait pas disparaître. Il ne voulait pas promettre une chose qu'il ne désirait pas voir. Même si cela rassurait son petit frère.

Puis le petit squelette choisi une autre solution :

« Tu sais Papyrus. Ce n'est pas vrai se que les autre te raconte. Les choses qui brillent dans le ciel c'est… Des petites pierres fluorescentes qui sont accroché sur la terre tout en haut. Quand tout le monde va se coucher, que les lumières brillent dans nos rues, les pierres attrapent la lumière. Pour ensuite, dès que nous éteignons toutes les lumières, elles puissent brillaient dans la nuit. Ceux sont des pierres magiques. »

« Alors…Ceux ne sont pas de monstres morts ? » renifla Papyrus légèrement rassuré.

« Non. Ceux sont des pierres magiques. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Papyrus lui rendit un joli sourire en regardant les pierres étoilés dans le hauts du sous sol. Intérieurement, Sans avait cependant des doutes sur son explication. Celles des monstres morts réduits en poussière et se rendant vers le haut des souterains pouvaient être possible. Mais il ne voulait pas voir Papyrus triste. Le petit squelette rondouillard se promit d'aller discuter tête à tête avec ceux qui ont donné cette idée à son petit frère. Afin de leur expliquer sa façon de penser.

A suivre...


	15. Jour 14

La chanson de Mettaton :

Frisk et Papyrus continuaient leur joli périple dans les laboratoires d'Alphys. La scientifique royale avait laissé la liberté à ses deux invitées, pour se rendre dans les locaux de Mettaton. Son robot animateur de show télévisé.

Sans suivit l'ensemble du groupe toujours discrétement. Il réussi même à ne pas se faire apercevoir d'Alphys. Certes, ce n'était pas compliqué pour lui de comprendre la logique de sa collégue de travail. Mais parfois, cette dernière arrivé à la débusquer par surprise.

Pas cette fois.

Le chemin ne fut pas long pour les deux invités avant de se rendre dans la loge de Mettaton qui se préparait déjà pour son grand show du soir.

« Comment ça ? Vous voulez m'invité à une fête de Noël ? Abandonnez les strats et les paillettes, l'espace d'une soirée ? »

« Oui. » sourit Papryus. « Tu pourrais animer la soirée et nous chanter des chants de Noël. Je suis sur que tout le monde appréciera. »

Mettaton resta un moment silencieux. Observant les deux délivreurs du message. D'abord il regardait Papyrus qui avait toujours le sourire aux lévres. Puis, il se tourna vers Frisk. L'humain qui l'accompagnait et qu'il connaissait.

Puis avec un regard rempli d'étoile, Mettaton se mit à hurler d'une voix forte et sensuelle :

« Oh mais oui mes chéris ! Je veux venir ! Je veux venir ! J'ai déjà mille et une idées pour vous organiser une fête de Noël que vous n'oublierai jamais. Des chansons incroyables, telle que : Oh Mettaton, Beau Mettaton ! Que j'aime ta posture ! Ou encore : Petit Mettaton ! Quand tu viendras dans le salon ! Avec, tes chansons par milliers ! N'oublie pas, de te recoiffer. Ou mieux ! La promenade en traîneau ! »

Sur ces belles paroles, Mettaton se mit à fredonner la chanson :

« Oh p'tit robot, qui danse avec son chapeau,

Et le traîneau étincelant vient de derrière le rideau.

Dans le salon, vos yeux n'en croient pas, c'est merveilleux,

Ah ! Qu'il ait bon de voir Mettaton s'envoler dans les cieux !

Allez hop, allez hop Allez hop! Hé oh ! Derrière le rideau !

N'oubliez pas d'activer le micro.

Allez hop, allez hop Allez hop! Ohé! Et Secundo

L'un contre l'autre, on se blotti,

Comme Mettaton Aussi.

C'est Merveilleux, de voir défilant sur la scène sans fin,

Devant vos yeux, les habits fringants et le vieux papiers peints !

Parfois je crie car je n'ai pas de gants et j'ai un peu froid.

Ce vent pourri s'engouffre là et je hurle d'effroi.

La scène c'est déjà éclairci à la tombée du jour.

Je vais être surpris, par cette dose d'amour !

Car c'est l'heure, où les fans rentre dans leur tour.

Allume leur télé pour voir Mettaton comme toujours. »

A suivre...


	16. Jour 15

Le cadeau d'Alphys :

Mains dans la main, ils chantaient en chœur une comptine de Noël. Papyrus souriait à Frisk tandis qu'ils avançaient sur le terrain d'Alphys. La scientifique Royale.

Sans veillait au loin, se demandant s'il avait raison de les suivre. Car sa collégue de travail repérer ce dernier plus facilement.

Cependant, la question ne se posa pas. Car à l'entrée du laboratoire Alphys, la petite reptile était emmitouflée dans son gros manteau de laine, marchant en rond dans la neige.

« Elle doit être encore perturbé par quelque chose. » pensa Sans qui connaissait bien la scientifique.

« Bonjour ! » hurla Papyrus en faisant sursauter Alphys.

« Oh…Bon…Bonjour Papyrus ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Nous sommes venus, en mission pour te ramener un petit coupon d'invitation pour la fête de Noël qui va se dérouler chez nous ! »

Alphys attrapa le petit carton, commença a lire ce dernier avant de demander timidement :

« Est-ce que Undyne va être présente ? »

Frisk hocha de la tête positivement et immédiatement Alphys se remit à paniquer.

« Qui a-t-il Alphys ? Tu as un petit problème ? » demanda Papyrus.

« C'est que…Je ne sais pas…Comment, je devrait m'habiller ? Qu'est-ce que je devrait ramener. Que devrais-je faire là bas ? Une fois sur place ? Je l'ignore ! Je…J'ai l'impresion que je serais plus un boulet qu'autre chose. »

Frisk posa une main sur l'épaule de la scientifique royale avant de lui sourire timidement.

Quand soudain Papyrus avoua :

« Bah écoute ! Quand je panique ainsi, moi le grand Papryus, je me dis : Que ferais Undyne dans cette situation ! »

« Oh oui ! » souriait Alphys.

Un silence pesa pendant un temps indéterminé avant qu'Alphys demande : « Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait alors ? »

« Eh bien… Je l'ignore. » avoua Papyrus faisant tomber à la renverse Alphys.

Frisk attrapa la manche d'Alphys afin qu'elle tourne son visage vers le papier où il était dessiné un cadeau.

« Oh ! Mais bien sur ! Un cadeau ! Cela pourrait être une bonne idée… Mais que lui offrir ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle posséde déjà tout se qui lui faut. »

Frisk était entrain de griffonner de nouvelles images pendant que Papyrus proposait ses idées :

Un plat de spaghettis. Un Os. Une lance. Une épée. Un bouclier. Une armure. Tous des idées de cadeaux qu'elle possédait déjà, ou qui ressemblerait plus à Papryus.

Sans écouta le tout, les bras croisés derrière un arbre, attendant que Frisk est terminé son dessin. L'enfant montra son morceau de papier, où était dessiné Alphys en train de tricoter une écharpe à cette dernière.

« Oh ! Mais bien sur ! Comme elle est souvent dans le froid, cela pourra l'aider ! Et puis, quand elle se proménera avec moi, alors on pourra s'enrouler dans sa grande écharpe et… Et… » souriait Alphys en béatitude.

A suivre...


	17. Jour 16

Le café de Grilby

Sans était déjà en route dans les rues de Snowdine. Il marchait tranquillement des allées sombre. Dans le moindre recoin caché, sans pour autant être louche. Bien sur tout le monde le connaissait et pouvait l'interpeler à n'importe quel moment. Et si cela devait arriver, il ferait comme n'importe quel jour quotidien dans la vie. Saluez, parlez, parfois signez des autographes et partir à la suite de son aventure. Seulement, il ne voulait pas discuter de sa mission : Veiller et protéger les invités de Papyrus et Frisk. Dans un premier temps, parce qu'il ne désirait pas que Papyrus découvre le secret qui les entours tous les deux. Sous peine de voir revenir des cauchemars, des souvenirs qu'il allait le hanter pour toute sa vie. Et surtout, il n'aimait pas travailler en colaboration avec quelqu'un. Même dans les recherches, il a son propre bureau où il travaille sur un sujet précis. Tous les autres sujets, lui sont moins importants. Il les laissait aux autres scientifiques.

Et dans le cadre de cette protection pour la fête de Noël, Sans ne désirait pas que Papyrus et Frisk soient au courant du plan de Flowey. Ni même Asgore ou Toriel, qui auraient pu l'aider. Il devait agir seul et sans ressources. C'était l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé. Oui, cela était plus épuisant. Mais son passé et celui de son frère était se qu'il voulait à tout prix protéger. Tant qu'il n'avait pas fini ses recherches.

Regardant au loin, Sans vit Frisk et Papyrus se dirigeait vers le café de Grilby. Un ami de longue date de Sans. Les deux entrèrent avec une grande joie à l'intérieur, avant que Frisk ne tendent le carton d'invitation.

Grilby, toujours aussi bien habillé et qui était entrain d'essuyer des verres stoppa son activié, pour attraper le petit carton.

« Merci beaucoup. » dit le serveur. « J'ai hâte de participer à cette fête. Vous voulez que j'apporte quelque chose pour la fête. »

« Oui. » fit Papyrus en même temps que Frisk hoche de la tête. « Si vous pouviez ramener des boissons et quelques bouteilles de ketchup pour mon frère. »

A l'évocation de la bouteille de Ketchup, Sans rougit légèrement, tandis que Grilby rigolait.

« Cela me rappelle la première fois que Sans était venu passé une commande ici. Est-ce que vous avez un peu de temps pour écouter mon histoire ? »

Sans aurait voulu sortir de sa cachette pour l'empêcher de conter cette annedocte. Il espérait même que les deux amis s'éloigne pour continuer leur chemin. Mais Papryus semblait être curieux face à cette proposition.

« Oh ! Oui, je voudrais bien savoir comment mon frère s'est mit à aimer le ketchup. »

Grilby posa de tasse de chocolat chaud pour son auditoire avant d'entamer son récit.

C'était la veille d'un jour de Noël, comme celui que vous allez fêter. Tout était calme en ville. Les enfants étaient entrain de jouer dans la neige, tandis que les parents amené les lettres dans la boîte aux lettres du pèrE Noël. Les femmes prirent les éléments pour leur repas, et moi Grilby, je travaillais dans mon bar. Comme à mon habitude j'astiquais mes verres en attendant la venue de potentiel client. Je chantonnais quelques hymnes de Noël. Mon service se terminer tôt, la décoration dans le bar était au couleur de cette fête.

Je pensais que personne ne viendrait dans ce bar en cette veille de Noël. Mais je me trompais lourdement. Une seule personne était entré. Une seule âme qui semblait être à la recherche de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un.

Un petit squelette rondouillard, avec sa veste bleutée, son short noir et ses pantoufles. Il était encore très jeune, innocent, regardant à droite et à gauche dans l'endroit où il venait d'entrer.

« Bonjour jeune homme. Je peux t'aider pour quelque chose ? » demanda Grilby.

« Euh… Bonjour Monsieur. En fait, je suis entrain d'attendre mon petit frère. Il joue sûrement dehors. Et nous nous sommes donné rendez-vous ici. Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir et l'attendre ici ? »

Grilby lui sourit et accepta volontiers sa requête. Il laissa s'installé sur un fauteuil. Grilby se dirigea à son comptoir pour préparer un petit chocolat chaud au squelette. Il avait préparé le lait chaud. Le chocolat avait fondu dans la casserole. Une petite touche de cannelle et d'épices exotique pour donner plus de goût à la boisson cacaoté. Il versa le tout dans une tasse de Noël et se dirigea vers le petit squelette. Quand, il le vit avaché sur sa table, l'air groogy avec dans sa main : Une bouteille de Ketchup.

« Saoul avec une bouteille de Ketchup ? On aura tout vu. » souriait Grilby, avant de poser délicatement sur les épaules du petit squelette une couverture qu'il gardait à l'arrière du bar.

Plus pour aider les personnes qui ne supportait pas le froid. Ou comme actuellement, pour aider les enfants qui venait se réfugier dans ce bar.

Papyrus riait aux éclats de cette rencontre insolite entre Grilby, Sans et surtout une bouteille de Ketchup. Car le squelette motivé n'avait jamais eu ce problème avec ce genre de condiment, contrairement à son frère. Frisk souriait légèrement avant de murmurer dans l'oreille de Grilby, quelque chose que ni Papyrus, Ni Sans ne purent entendre.

Le petit squelette resta éloigné, légèrement honteux d'avoir un secret être révélé de la sorte à son petit frère. Il attendit un petit moment, avant que Frisk et Papyrus se remettaient en marche pour la livraison des cartons d'invitations.

A suivre...


	18. Jour 17

Le combat d'Undyne :

Les livraisons des courriers d'invitations continuaient leur tour. Frisk tenait fermement la main de Papyrus. La chaleur des gants du squelette venait réchauffer les petits doigts de l'humain. Ce dernier observa l'endroit où il se trouvait. Ils étaient non loin de la demeure d'Undyne. La générale d'Asgore. Une personne qui aimait le combat. Qui voulait prouver sa valeur par la force et la détermination. Elle ne dénigrait cependant pas les gens plus faible physiquement. Elle appréciait même la compagnie de certains d'entre eux. Tant qu'ils étaient à fond dans leur passion. Dans leur activité, ils méritaient tout son respect.

Undyne ouvrit la porte à ses derniers. Elle observa le carton et sourit.

Oui, elle accepterai de participer à cette fête. De fêter ensemble Noël. Elle appréciait beaucoup l'humain, mais également Papyrus. Cet ami qui voulait lui ressemblait.

Elle n'ignorait pas qu'il n'avait pas la force, et que sa candeur lui empêcherait de devenir un soldat royal. Mais, cet aspect de sa personnalité faisait plaisir à voir dans les yeux d'Undyne. Peut être parce qu'elle cherchait également d'autre moyen de résoudre les conflits que par la violence.

Les combats, elle aimait cela. Cependant, elle préférait un duel amical. Une bataille où la sueur et les coups étaient échangés et où la mort ne serait pas un but. Un combat comme un sport. Une bataille pour l'amusement et pour se défouller et non pour vaincre et dominer.

Undyne se souvenait toujours de cette journée en hiver, où on lui avait offert son arme. Ce métal qui s'illumine dans le ciel, quand elle utilise sa magie et son envie de combattre.

C'était Asgore qui le lui avait offerte alors qu'elle n'était qu'une adolescente. Elle était jeune et fragile. Elle ne portait pas d'armure mais surtout, elle avait la rancune envers ceux qui avait tué ses parents. En plein hiver, alors que la neige essayait de prendre sa place dans Snowdin, Undyne observait le ciel. Elle tentait d'attraper ses flocons, mystérieux et magique. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, car à chaque tentative d'approche de ses cristaux d'eau gelée, cela se solder par un échec. Par la disparition de ces derniers. Comme ses parents. Disparu à jamais.

La colère enflammé son cœur. Elle aurait voulu être plus forte pour avoir pu les protéger. Elle aurait voulu être une arme pour les défendre. Mais elle n'avait qu'été spectatrice d'un horrible massacre.

Les larmes de son cœurs s'éveilla sur son visage. Quand elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle.

Elle se retourna vivement, pour voir le roi Asgore devant elle. Ce souverain qui n'avait rien fait pour les aider lors de cette difficulté. Qui n'avait pas pu soulager sa douleur. Elle vouait aussi une rage envers lui. Car elle n'avait aucun moyen de trouver les vrais coupable. Parce qu'on ne lui donner pas l'occasion de mettre en mot se qu'elle pensait. Se qu'elle ressentait. Se qu'elle avait subi. Elle avait un regard noir, les poings serrés et prête à se battre.

Asgore s'approcha, sans trop de peine. Il ne semblait pas avoir peur. Il n'était ni menaçant, ni affligé. Une expression sereine était visible sur son visage. A quelques pas de la jeune Undyne, ce dernier posa un genou à terre et sorti de sous sa cape une feuille d'algue noire.

Undyne se demanda se qu'il faisait, avant de voir les flocons se dessiner sur le commestible.

« C'EST MAGNIFIQUE ! » se mit à hurler Undyne.

« N'est-ce pas mon enfant. » souriait Asgore.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Undyne et Asgore observaient les flocons de Neige qui tombaient du ciel pour se faufiler sur la feuille d'algue séchée. La douceur de ce spectacle calma légèrement la haine de l'enfant contre le roi et le monde.

Soudain, la demoiselle se mit à trembler légèrement. Un frisson parcourait son corps. Le temps devenait de plus en plus froid.

Avec douceur Asgore retira sa cape pour envelopper la jeune demoiselle.

« Il ne faut pas que tu attrape froid. Se serait dommage pour une grande fille comme toi. »

Undyne observait ce roi, si compatissant, si doux, si apte à discuter avec des plus jeunes que lui et prêt à aider son prochain. Cela contrastait rééllement avec l'image qu'elle s'était faite de lui après la mort de ses parents. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Les larmes commençaient à montrer à nouveau le jour. Et la petite Undyne se mit à craquer.

Elle derversa toute sa rancune, toute sa douleur. Ses peurs et sa tristesse d'avoir perdu sa famille et de ne pas avoir pu la protéger. Asgore resta calme, à l'écoute de l'enfant qui pleurait devant lui. Il ne répondit rien, écoutant simplement les mots. Et quand elle eu fini, il l'a prit dans ses bras et de son autre main attrapa une lance étrange et ésotérique.

« Regarde, ma petite Undyne. Je t'offre cette lance. Entraine toi avec cette dernière. Apprend à combattre pour devenir plus forte. Mais n'oublie jamais de respecter ton adversaire. La force est bien un grand pouvoir. Mais il n'est rien sans la raison de se battre. Le combat ne doit pas être une raison à part entière. Il faut que tu sache pourquoi. Pour défendre quelqu'un ? Pour se protéger d'un grand danger ? Pour se maintenir en forme ? Et un jour, tu sera peut être dans la garde royale. »

La petite ouvrit des grands yeux à ses mots. Elle si maigre, frêle et fragile…Devenir une membre de la garde royale. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir atteindre cet objectif un jour. Mais en tenant la lance, elle se demandait, si elle ne pourrait pas y arriver. Si elle ne pouvait défendre les opprimés comme elle.

« J'y arriverai. Je vous le promet ! Je vais devenir une grande guerrière pour défendre les plus faible et ceux dans le besoin ! »

A suivre...


	19. Jour 18

-re passage car soucis de publication. Merci à EuropaLuce de me l'avoir indiqué.-

* * *

 **Le gâteau de Toriel :**

Papyrus et Frisk continuaient à marcher dans la blanche Neige en fredonnant quelques chants de Noël. Toujours inconscients de la menace qui rodait autour de leur fête. Sans veillait sur eux, en se cachant à travers les ombres des arbres et des feuillages. Visiblement, les deux postiers d'un jour avaient décidé de faire une grande balade, pour aller dans un endroit très connu par Frisk et par Sans.

Cette fameuse grande porte, emprunté par Frisk pour rejoindre pour la première fois l'Underground. Cette plaque de bois, où Sans avait passé des heures a soufflé des blagues certes nulles, mais agréable a entendre et à se faire écouter.

Tout doucement Frisk tapota à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit pour laisser la place à une femme vache, vêtue d'une longue robe violette aux armoiries de la ville. Toriel souriait en voyant au bas de la porte Papyrus et Frisk.

« Bonjour mes petits. Je suis heureuse de vous voir en cette journée. Comment allez-vous ? »

« Nyeh eh ! Nous allons très bien Madame Toriel ! Nous sommes venu vous voir, car moi, le Grand Papyrus et mon sublime assistant Frisk, nous souhaitons vous invitez à notre fête de Noël ! » clama à voix haute Papyrus avant de murmurer à l'oreille de Frisk : « Humain, c'est maintenant à ton tour de jouer. »

Frisk hocha la tête positivement avant de s'approcher de celle qui l'avait accueillit. L'enfant tendit le petit carton d'invitation à cette gardienne qui le lit rapidement.

« Oh ! Vous êtes tellement gentils tous les deux. Je serais ravie de participer à cette délicieuse fête. Est-ce que je dois ramener quelque chose. »

« Nyeh eh ! J'ai entendu dire de la part de l'humain, que vous faisiez de très bon gâteau à la canelle et au caramel beurre salé. Ce serait gentil de votre part d'en préparer pour tous les invités. »

Toriel souriait en regardant ses deux coursiers. Visiblement la gardienne était ravi de pouvoir offrir la possibilité de partager le dessert qu'elle préparait.

Elle accepta avec plaisir, tout en soulignant que ce gâteau n'était pas n'importe quel gâteau. Que ce dernier lui avait grandement aidé lorsqu'elle était plus jeune.

C'était un hiver comme tout les autres dans l'Underground. Toriel était encore une jeune gardienne de la porte menant vers le monde extérieur. Et Asgore était souverain de ce monde. Bien que jeune, il avait déjà un charisme imposant et un sens de la justice poussé.

La jeune Toriel était de nature Franche, amusante mais surtout sévère quand il s'agissait de parler de garder la porte. Asgore était d'apparence quelqu'un de rude, de solide et d'incorruptible. Tout le monde admirait ce roi puissant et fort. Tandis que Toriel avait une réputation de personne assez froide et discréte. Mais cela était à cause de leur position.

Et puis, l'un et l'autre connaissait un secret. Le secret du véritable caractère de leur camarade. Asgore connaissait Toriel depuis le jardin d'enfant et savait qu'elle pouvait être douce et paisible. Calme et attendrissante en dehors de sa mission de Gardienne. Toriel connaissait Asgore comme étant quelqu'un se souciant du bien être de son peuple. Parfois en proie au doute et à l'erreur et timide par-dessus tout. Cependant, son statut de roi lui demandait une certaine carrure pour recevoir le respect de ses sujets. Il devait appeuré les dissidents de son royaume. Et se montrer fort pour ceux dans la difficulté.

Lorsqu'elle avait un peu de temps et qu'elle désirait voir Asgore, Toriel demandait des audiences. Etant gardienne, elle avait la possibilité de rencontrer plus facilement le souverain. Mais elle ne put dire se qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, la demoiselle décida de changer de tactique. Puis qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire avec les mots ses idées, elle le dirait par un autre aspect.

Il savère que la gardienne avait aussi un petit talent caché. Le fait qu'elle sache réalisé de succulent gâteau. Alors avec envie, la demoiselle attrapa les ingrédients et prépara un gâteau particulier pour lui montrer toute l'étendu de sa passion envers son souverain.

Elle prépara un gâteau à la cannelle et au caramel beurre salé. L'épice pour le goût acidulé, mystérieux et sucré qui donnait cette rondeur qu'elle pouvait recevoir de la part du regard du souverain quand elle venait en audiance. Ou quand Asgore parlait de son peuple.

Le caramel avait un côté sucré, celui qui se rapproche de l'idée que tout le monde se fait du caramel. Un peu comme l'image que doit avoir Asgore par rapport à son peuple. Mais une pointe de sel glissé dans cette friandise symbolisait à la fois le secret de sa véritable identité. Des larmes que le souverain a pu versé à cause des doutes et des peurs lors de ses choix. Il symbolisait aussi la tristesse qu'éprouvait la jeune Toriel de ne pas pouvoir dévoiler toute l'étendu de son amour et de son affection envers son souverain. Et cela depuis des années de bons et loyaux services.

Quand le roi reçu le présent, parmi le nombre impressionnant de cadeaux de la part de son peuple, il fut intrigué par le gâteau. Circonspect, il s'arrêta plus longuement dessus en apercevant l'étiquette de Toriel. Il attrapa une part de ce gâteau. Le mangea et étudia chacune de ses saveurs par le biais de ses papilles expérimentées.

A Noël, la jeune Toriel fut invité pour un entretien privé avec le roi. Elle rougissait un peu face à cette demande un peu particulière. Elle arriva au château pour aller dans le jardin de belle fleurs jaunes. Et là…

Toriel arrêta son histoire en rigolant.

« Si vous voulez savoir la suite de l'histoire, il va falloir parler à Asgore. Je suis sure qu'il apprécierait. »

Un peu déçu de ne pas avoir la fin de l'histoire, Papyrus et Frisk partirent en direction du château d'Asgore afin de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

A suivre...


	20. Jour 19

Le jardin d'hiver d'Asgore :

Frisk et Papyrus étaient arrivés dans le château du roi. Avec la ferme attention de lui offrir son invitation pour la fête qui se préparait. Mais surtout, avec la curiosité de comprendre se qui s'était passé avec Toriel. De savoir comment la demoiselle fut accueillit par le roi.

A l'énnoncé de son passé, le roi masqua son desaroi derrière son immense main.

Oui, il se souvenait de cela. Il se rappelait qu'il avait reçu en audiance privé Toriel. Pour une raison bien précise.

Lui aussi était amoureux de cette demoiselle. Les sentiments étaient partagé. Seul leur place dans la société les empêchait de vivre leur amour. Lui roi, elle gardienne. Ils avaient partagé beaucoup de moments entre eux. Depuis leur enfance et ce jusqu'à l'âge adulte. C'était leur devoir de se connaître.

Mais, il voulait allez plus loin que des relations professionnels. Il voulait la connaître encore plus. Il voulait crier à son monde qu'il l'aimait ! Qu'il avait besoin d'elle ! Qu'elle lui était sienne. Il alla dans son jardin d'hiver, où poussait de bien étrange fleurs. Certaines jaunes, d'autres roses, parfois des blanches. Mais parmi ce tapis de nature, se trouvait quelques plante particulière. Des fleurs de neige. Elles ne s'ouvrait qu'à un moment donné de l'année et à cause de ceertaines hormones dans l'air qui leur indiqué l'instant où elles pourraient montrer leur étendu de leur beauté.

Asgore prit soin de sélectionner celles qui avait le plus beau bulbe. La tige la plus grande. La prise au soleil la plus intéressante.

Avec une grande douceur, il tira la plante de son lit de terre, pour la poser dans un vase. Puis, il sélectionna un nombre importante de fleurs. Plus simple et moins fragile. Plus commune, mais solide. Il les lia entre les tiges pour former se que les enfants aiment faire : Une courrone de fleurs.

Les bijoux et l'or n'étaient rien, fasse à des plantes aussi belles et représentant son véritable caractère. Sa face cachée au reste du monde.

Quand Toriel arriva dans la salle du trône, la jeune demoiselle se sentait un peu angoissée. Elle apporta son mets préparé avec tout son savoir. L'échange des présents se fit entre le roi et la gardienne. Le goût du caramel et de la canelle provoqua un sublime sourire au roi, tandis que Toriel fut séduite par la touchante attention du roi. Ce n'était pas un cadeau acheté. Il était fabriqué avec ses mains. D'une manière maladroite, mais si douce.

Asgore attrapa alors sa plante des Neiges et demanda à Toriel, un genou au sol :

« Toriel. Je sais que nous nous connaissons depuis le jardin d'enfant. Nos statuts ne nous permettent pas d'échanger plus de temps entre nous. C'est pourquoi, je voulais te demander, si tu voulais partager le reste de ma vie avec moi. Que tu devienne mon épouse. »

Un silence s'imposa entre les deux être. Plus aucun son. Plus aucune image. Asgore avait les yeux fixés sur le sols. La tension était palpable. Il avait imaginé toute sorte de scénario si cette dernière accepté. Mais si elle refusait ? Que devrait-il dire ? Devrait-il en rire ? Pleurer ? Tenter de la persuader ? De la convaincre ?

Cette hypothèse avait un impact sur son corps. Ses mains si forte, ses bras si musclé tremblaient devant la réaction de Toriel.

Si la jeune gardienne réussissait à soulever le visage d'Asgore, elle verrait dans son regard une ressemblance avec celui d'un enfant perdu. Apeuré. Cherchant une voie de secours. Quelque chose auxquel se raccrocher.

« Asgore…Il faut que je te dise… » commença Toriel.

La salive avait du mal à être déglutie. Les larmes commençaient à se former dans le coin de ses orbites. Ce n'était jamais bon signe, quand sa bien aimé commence par ces mots. Il se sentait faibir.

« Cela fait si longtemps que l'on se connait. Depuis tout ce temps, je t'ai toujours considéré comme un ami. Comme un confident. »

Les larmes perlent sur ses joues. L'histoire était-elle fini avant même d'avoir commencé ? La tristesse envahissait son cœur. Aucune once de colère, juste une honte de se montrer faible devant celui qu'il aime. Soudain, il senti une main douce et chaude sur la sienne. La fleur était toujours en sa possession.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu ferais ce genre de demande. Je croyais que tu serais trop timide. Que ce serait à moi à faire le premier pas. »

Les yeux d'Asgore, sanglotant se releva pour voir le visage rougissant de Toriel. Elle avait ce sourire qu'il n'avait pas encore vu. Celui d'une monstre amoureuse. C'était l'amour qui se lisait sur son visage. Elle attrapa dans sa poche un mouchoir afin d'essuyer les larmes du souverain.

« Je t'aime Asgore. J'étais venu dans le même but que toi. Avouer mes sentiments. Je suis si heureuse que tu es fait le premier pas. Que tu es venu vers moi. Alors, oui, je souhaite vivre ma vie avec toi. Je souhaite passer les années à venir, les mauvais et bons moments en ta présence. Je souhaite être ton soutient pour l'éternité. »

Asgore pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, avant de prendre les lévres que lui tendait la jeune Toriel.

Bien sur, quand le roi raconta son histoire, il évita d'entrer dans les détails. Il ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse face à Papyrus qui l'admirait. Même si ce dernier devait être trop candide pour comprendre tout se que cela signifiait. Sans écouta au loin l'histoire, visiblement touchée par cette histoire, car étant proche de Toriel plus que du roi, il comprenait mieux l'implication de la gardienne pour le sauvetage des humains. De sa douceur.

A suivre…


	21. Jour 20

Les lumières de Snowdin :

Frisk et Papyrus continuaient leur quête au travers de la ville. Ils marchaient paisiblement, quand le regard de l'enfant se tourna dans tous les sens. La ville était éclairé d'une manière différente. Les lumières étaient plus tamisé. Moins forte. Plus chaleureuse et non pas pour éclairer la cité.

Frisk curieux vit alors le grand sapin qui se trouvait au milieu de la place. Là, tout le monde était entrain de poser des précieux paquets. D'autres construisaient des décorations pour aller les placer dans l'arbres.

L'enfant tira faiblement sur l'écharpe de Papyrus, qui tourna le regard.

« Qui-a-t-il humain ? »

Frisk montra les lumières puis le sapin du bout de son idex.

« Oh ! Tu veux parler du festival de la lumière à Snowdin ! C'est une vieille tradition ici. On ne sait pas à quand elle remonte, mais surement avant l'arrivée de mon frère et moi en ville. Les habitants laissent peu de lumière le temps de préparer les décorations. Tout le monde doit s'entraider. On fabrique aussi bien des boules de Noël que des guirlandes électriques. Mais le tout doit rester très discret.

Puis, quand nous serons le 13 décembre, le jour de la Sainte Lucie, la princesse de la lumière, une fontaine va apparaitre dans le ciel. Et brusquement des millions de petites étoiles vont apparaître. Les lumières de ces astres vont éclairer toute la ville. La lumière va pénétrer nos outils électriques pour leur donner encore plus de claireté. De la magie va étinceler sous le sapin.

En fait, la princesse Lucie était une petite monstre qui habitait ici. On dit qu'elle était une des enfants du père Noël. Elle aurait entendu parler de la guerre entre les humains et les monstres. Et comme les monstres sont partis dans les sous sols, elle avait peur qu'on ne reçoivent plus de cadeaux. Alors, pour que Santa retrouve la route vers l'Underground, quelques temps avant Noël, elle vient déposer de sa magie pour que son père vienne la rejoindre. »

Frisk trouva l'histoire magnifique et observa le dit ciel avec imagination et une grande attente de la part de cette fête.

Sans de son côté connaissait la vérité. Il savait que c'était Asgore qui invoquait les lumières afin de célébrer les fêtes de fins d'années. Il voulait juste ne pas briser les rêves d'un enfant et de son frère.

A suivre...


	22. Jour 21

Les spaghettis de Papryus :

Frisk et Papyrus venaient de rentrer dans le domicile des squelettes. Sans les observait encore intensément. Si Flowey n'avait pas attaqué avant, peut être parce qu'il y avait trop de personne ? Peut être que Flowey voulait agir dans la grande discrétion avant de lancer l'assault sur l'un des deux. Le petit squelette les observait.

Papyrus, inconscient du danger qui pouvait planer sur lui et l'humain était en train de donner un cours de cuisine.

« On va préparer des spaghettis de Noël ! Pour cela, nous allons utiliser la bolognaise signé de par le Grand Papyrus ! Et j'ai besoin d'un assistant tel que toi petit humain ! »

Frisk hocha positivement de la tête avant de faire un salut militaire.

Ensemble, ils récupérèent les ingrédients dont ils avaient besoin : Tomates, persil, basilic, un peu de viande, des pates et de l'eau.

Pendant que l'eau boue, Papyrus regarda l'humain.

« Tu sais humain, je vais te révéler un petit secret. J'ai appris cette recette de cuisine pour faire un cadeau de Noël à mon frère Sans. Je voulais lui offrir la plus belle cuisine du monde entier… Il a tellement aimé qu'il en est tombé de sa chaise ! Tu devais voir sa tête ! Il avait les larmes aux yeux. »

Sans entendit le monologue de son frère, en se rappelant de l'expérience. Mais contrairement à se que pensait Papyrus, les larmes n'étaient pas de joie. Elles étaient de douleurs. Après avoir avalé une fourchette de ses spaghettis, il était tombé de sa chaise et souffrit de crampe d'estomac. Cependant, il ne voulait pas que son frère pleure. Alors, il joua la comédie. Durant la nuit, il souffrit intensément de ses douleurs d'estomac. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à dormir. Il avait veillé à se que son frère ne soit pas au courant. Il avait du prendre quelques cachets pour soulager ses douleurs.

Un souvenir qui resta marqué dans sa mémoire.

L'heure avançait et aucun signe de Flowey. Sans comprit que la petite plante avait du jouer de son sens de protection dans ce monde et le manipuler. Il décida de se rendre dans son laboratoire. Un endroit où personne ne mettait les pieds. Là où il pouvait cacher ses secrets. Ainsi que le présent qu'il avait prévu pour son frère. Il avança lentement, tout en chantonnant quelques airs rappelant la douce neige qui tombait sur leur cité.

A suivre...


	23. Jour 22

_**Réminiscence partie 10 : Les secrets de Santa**_

Papyrus et Frisk venaient de se séparer pour un petit moment. Papyrus était parti à la recherche d'un chien, qui lui avait volé un de ses os. Frisk, auprès d'un magasin s'était rendu à l'intérieur, visiblement pour acheter un présent au petit squelette et à tous ses amis. L'enfant était plus mature que le grand Papyrus. Puis qu'il semblait savoir que c'était les personnes qui s'offraient des cadeaux et non le Santa.

Mais cela rappela également à Sans son premier Noël à lui et à son frère.

Ils avaient tout juste fini d'emménager dans l'Underground. Sans était toujours un peu inquiet par tout se qui l'entourait. Tandis que Papyrus aidait activement leur bienfaiteur et s'assurer que tout soit en ordre. La nuit était tombé et les deux petits squelette étaient parti se coucher. Du moins, Papryus arrivait à dormir sans aucun soucis. Heureux de s'être échappé de l'enfer dont ils venaient. Sans avec quelques difficulté à trouver le repos. Les stimagtes et les cicatrices étaient encore trop fraiches. La sueur perlait sur son front tandis qu'il observait son frère dormir paisiblement. Il avait peur qu'en fermant les yeux, tout disparaîtrait devant lui. Que ce ne soit qu'un rêve et qu'il se réveillerait dans une dure réalité. Qu'il retournerait dans les laboratoires avec ces scientifiques. Le retour de ces expériences abominables.

Encore perturbé par tous ses souvenirs, le petit Sans s'échappa de l'entrave de son frère. Il aurait voulu rester avec lui, se réchauffer dans ses bras réconfortant. Mais le petit squelette voulait s'assurer que tout se qui l'entourait soit bien réel. Que cela n'était pas un cauchemar.

Sans descendit les escaliers prudemment. Il vit une légère lueur dans le salon et s'étonna. Il pensait que Gaster était entrain de sommeiller dans son coin. Il marcha à taton, faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit. Il arriva au salon, où il ne vit personne. La lueur qu'il avait observé venait d'un grand arbre posé au centre du salon. Décoré de grandes guirlandes pailleté, de lumières colorées et de boules étincellantes. Pendant quelques minutes, le petit squelette resta époustouflé par la décoration de cet arbre. De le voir si majestueux. Si incroyable. Cela était l'une des plus belles découvertes de sa vie. Cet arbre, ce sapin d'apparence si banal dans la vraie vie, s'était transformé en l'espace d'une nuit en un magnifique objet de décoration. L'enfant s'étonna de l'arrivée d'un tel sapin. Avant de se coucher, il n'y avait rien de tel. Et Sans l'aurait remarqué si le sapin était présent, ou caché dans la maison.

Soudain, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit délicatement. Sans se cacha derrière le fauteuil pour apercevoir Gaster avec des sacs en main. Le scientifique royal semblait être ravi de l'arbre qu'il avait devant lui. Gaster avança vers l'arbre sans se douter que Sans était proche. Le petit squelette observa silencieusement le scientifique ouvrir les sacs. Il déposa au pied du magnifique arbre, des petits cadeaux, où l'on pouvait lire : « Pour Papyrus. Pour Sans. De la part de Santa. »

« C'est qui Santa ? » souffla Sans en sortant de sa cachette pour aller voir les présent.

« SANS ! » fut surprit Gaster qui tenta de ne pas élever la voix afin de laisser dormir Papyrus. « Tu étais censé être au lit à cette heure. »

« Je n'avais pas sommeil. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Qui c'est Santa ? »

Gaster soupira. Il allait devoir révéler son secret au petit squelette. Dans un premier temps, le scientifique essaya de faire croire à Sans qu'il s'agissait d'un homme barbu avec un habit rouge qui venait généralement dans chaque maison, la veille de Noël pour délivrer les cadeaux aux enfants sages. Malheureusement, il arrivait qu'il ne puisse pas déposer lui-même les cadeaux et que lui Gaster, tout comme tout les parents, ils devaient aller les chercher pour les ramener au pied du sapin.

« Ca n'a pas de sens. » sourit Sans. « Si un tel bonhomme existait, il serait très riche. Il ne dépenserait pas autant pour tous les enfants. Et comment il sait qu'ici, il y a des enfants. Et puis, il sait comment se que l'on souhaite. Moi je crois que c'est toi qui a acheté nos cadeaux pour Noël. »

« Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ce serait moi ? » sourit Gaster, un peu triste de voir que son excuse ne fonctionne pas.

« Tu as le ticket de caisse qui est tombé de ta poche. »

Gaster rougit avant d'attraper le petit papier qui trainait à terre. Sans haussa légèrement les épaules et finit par demander :

« Tu veux que je raconte la même histoire à Papyrus demain matin ? Tu veux qu'ils croient que Santa existe. »

« Oui…Je voulais juste…Vous donner un peu de joie… »

Sans s'installa dans les bras de son paternel adoptif. Il se lova au creux de son torse. Et tout doucement, il murmura :

« Moi aussi, je veux qu'il soit heureux. J'espère juste…Que tout ceci n'est pas un rêve. Que l'on ne va pas retourner dans les laboratoires. Je veux juste… Vivre heureux avec Papyrus et toi Gaster. »

Gaster caressa le haut du crâne de son petit protégé avant de lui sussurer :

« Je te promets que ce n'est pas un rêve. Tout se que tu vois est bien vrai. Alors, ne pleure plus. Tout va bien se passer. Tu peux rester auprés de moi autant que tu voudra. »

Sans sourit et s'installa confortablement dans les bras de Gaster. Rassurer par cette présence apaisante, par ses lumières rayonnant devant ses yeux, Sans senti les bras de morphée venir l'emporter.

A suivre...


	24. Jour 23

Pris au piège :

Sans venait d'arriver dans son laboratoire secret. Il était 23h00 à la veille de Noël. Tout le monde avait déjà commencé la petite partie. Par conséquent, le squelette considéra que le pari de Flowey était annulé. La petite plante s'était surement moqué de lui, pour le rendre stupide et gacher cette journée.

Après tout, rester les pieds collés à la terre, ça a du affecté son cerveau. Peut être les vers ont grimpés jusqu'en haut pour aller s'amuser à lui trouer quelques parties bénéfique de ce muscle particulier.

Sans haussa les épaules en souriant de l'image qu'il avait en tête. Il emprunta le passage secret. Son laboratoire où une multitude d'objets. Unique relique du passage de l'avant accident. De ce que Gaster avait conçu.

Sans fouilla dans un de ses tirroirs pour observer la dernière photo qu'il avait prise de lui et des autres scientifiques. Une bouffée de nostalgie l'envahissait.

« Papa. Je crois que tu serai fier de se que nous sommes devenu, Papyrus et moi. Je ne crois pas au miracle et au fantome. Mais j'espére que quelques part, tu veille sur mon frère en ce moment. Que tu voit son sourire béat sur ses lèvres. Je vais bientôt le rejoindre. Et puis, nous avons un nouvel ami : Frisk. Un humain. Nous avons toujours cru que les humains seraient dangereux pour nous. Mais il est sympa. Et surtout il rit de mes blagues. Il s'amuse bien avec Papyrus. Je crois que c'est un petit miracle cette rencontre. Et si un miracle comme celui-ci a pu exister. Peut être que je pourrais en créer un aussi et te ramener parmi nous. Corriger l'erreur du laboratoire et te protéger. »

Alors qu'une larme coulait de l'un de ses orbites, pour finir sa course sur le papier photo, un bruit de terre qui remue se fit entendre. Curieux et intrigué, Sans se retourna pour voir finalement un trou au milieu de son laboratoire. En sorti de ce dernier, la petite plante Jaune sorti, un grand sourire au lèvre.

« Nyeh eh eh eh ! Alors Sans, il me semble que tu as perdu ton pari. »

Le squelette se retourna entièrement vers la plante, les mains toujours dans ses poches. Il soupira avec un air las.

« Tu veux dire que TU as perdu. J'ai suivi Frisk et Papyrus dans leur voyage. J'ai été vigilant sur les personnes qu'ils ont rencontrés et invité. Et personne n'a été blessé. Tout le monde est à la fête. Donc tu as perdu. »

« Nyehehe . Tu es vraiment idiot ! » riait la plante avec cet air si maléfique, qui contrastait avec son allure de plante. « Il y a une contradiction dans ta phrase. »

Sans s'étonna. Il ne comprenait pas le plan de la petite plante. Quelque chose au quel il n'aurait pas pensé ? Quelque chose qu'il avait loupé ? L'un de ses orbite s'illumina d'un bleu azure, montrant qu'il était prêt à se battre pour avoir sa réponse. Hélas, il était déjà trop tard.

Le squelette avait avançait d'un pas vers la plante, quand des marques magiques apparurent sur le sol. Quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. Des inscriptions qui n'étaient pas présents au départ dans sa pièce. L'ensemble forma une épaisse couche de glace sur les jambes du squelette le paralysant. La glace remonta rapidement sur son corps. Bouger devenait compliqué. Ses pouvoirs, il ne pouvait plus les utiliser pour attaquer, mais pour rester en vie. Se faire une protection contre la glace, afin qu'elle ne fasse pas de dégât à l'intérieur de son corps. Mais qui ne l'empêcherait pas d'être paralysait.

« Qu'est-ce… »trembla Sans.

« A force de se soucier pour les autres. On s'en oublie sois même. Tu as tellement pensé que j'allais m'en prendre à ton cher frère ou à cet enfant, que tu as complétement oublié le principal ! Toi ! Tu étais l'un des premiers sur leur liste ! Je savais que tu allais les suivre. Je connaissais ton lieu secret. Je n'avais plus qu'à t'attendre et te tendre un piège. Et tu es si facilement tombé dans mon panneau. »

Le givre avait maintenant bloqué les mains et les bras du squelette. Sans avait peur pour la première fois. Il sentait qu'il était devenu inutile de se battre. Il avait envie pourtant de continuer le combat. De se rendre auprès de son frère et de Frisk. Il allait échoué si prés du but. Comme l'avait fait son père avant lui. Papyrus allait se remémorer de tout ce passé béliqueux.

« Et tu veux savoir la meilleur, mon cher Sans…C'est que je ne connais pas ton passé ! Tout ceci n'était que du bluff. J'ai juste entendu quelques paroles que tu as prononcé en voyageant. J'ai juste parié sur la chance. »

Sans se maudissait. Qu'avait-il pu commettre comme autre erreur mettant en danger son frère et lui-même ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas prêté un peu plus attention à lui ? Il s'inquiétait tellement pour les autres qu'il s'en été oublié lui-même. Et voici le résultat à présent. Il se trouvait stupide, car quelque chose aurait du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Une régle établie par leur nature. Un monstre ne peut pas mettre fin à la vie d'un autre monstre.

Le gel monta jusque ses mains qui se cristalisèrent.

« Un monstre ne peut pas tuer un autre monstre…Je te le rappelle ! » s'énerva Sans.

« En effet. Cependant, je peux te paralyser et t'empêcher de continuer à vivre normalement. Tu ne mourira pas. Tu sera juste plongé dans un sommeil froid. Eternel ! Je n'aurais en aucun cas détruit ce principe. »

Cela était donc fini pour le petit squelette. Impossible de sortir de cette prison de glace. Impossible de tenter quoique ce soit. Plus aucun membre de son corps ne pouvait bouger. C'était la fin de tout. La gorge sèche, le froid s'installant jusqu'au plus profond de son être. L'orbite bleu azure s'effaçait doucement, tandis que la glace recouvrait son visage. Il sombra dans les ténèbres de la nuit et des rêves en murmurant : Pardon Pap'. Pardon Papa de ne pas l'avoir protéger.

A suivre…


	25. Jour 24

_**Réminiscence partie 11 : Maladie**_

Piégé dans la glacé, inconscient et insensible à tout se qui l'entoure, Sans rêvait de son passé. De se qu'il avait vécu entant qu'enfant. Après tout, il n'avait pas la possibilité de faire autre chose. Il était pris au piège d'une manière si stupide. Il ne pourrait pas sauver ses amis. Pas sauver son frère. Il ne pourra pas respecter la seule promesse qui l'importait : Celle de retrouver son père : Gaster.

Pris dans la glace, Sans se rémorer son passé.

Quand lui et son frère avait enfin trouvé le repos et la quiétude dans ce monde. Que les cauchemars ne prenaient plus le dessus sur leur vie quotidienne. Quand il formait une véritable famille.

Tout semblait être parfait. Gaster s'occupait des deux petits squelettes à la manière de ses deux fils. Papyrus s'épanouissait dans ce petit monde, s'alliant avec Undyne pour s'entrainer à se battre. Sans valsait entre la découverte de ce monde, les blagues et les recherches de son père.

Alors que Noël venait d'arriver, Sans senti une forte fièvre prendre le dessus. Le petit squelette cacha son état et avança comme à son habitude vers la cuisine. Papyrus était déjà plus grand que lui. Le petit frère était entrain de préparer des pates pendant que son père savourait son café.

« Bonjour Sans ! Le petit déjeuner sera bientôt servi. » souriait Papyrus.

« Merci Pap' ! Mais je n'ai pas trop faim. On se rejoint dehors tout à l'heure. » entama le petit squelette avant de prendre ses affaires et de partir au plus vite de la maison.

Papyrus hurla le nom de son grand frère sous les yeux étonnés et interrogateur de Gaster. Papyrus était sur le point de pleurer, face au départ précipité de son grand frère. Le cuisinier amateur espérait que ce ne soit que son esprit qui lui joue un tour.

Sans marchait paisiblement sur la blanche neige. Il avait traversé toute la ville sans tenir compte des autres. Même Alphys qui lui avait fait signe, n'eut pas de réponse à son appel. Sans se dirigea vers la forêt, où personne n'allait. Là où une grande porte était présente. Sans avait prit l'habitude de s'y rendre quand quelque chose n'allait pas bien. Quand il se sentait seul. Il avait un petit rituel. Il tocquait à la porte. Faisait sa blague habituelle, puis se mettait à raconter à cette porte les angoisses et les peurs qu'il avait sur le cœur. Y compris celle quand il était malade. Il avait prit cette habitude, car personne ne répondait à cette porte. Sans ne savait pas se qui se trouvait à l'extérieur. Mais peut l'importait. Il pouvait décharger toutes ses émotions dans ce lieu froid et solitaire.

Une fois encore, il toqua à la porte. Il pensait n'avoir aucune réponse et de devoir parler pour lui-même. Seulement cette fois, une voix féminine lui répondit doucement :

« Qui est-là ? »

Le petit squelette fut surprit d'entendre une voix derrière la porte. Etonné et pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un effet de la fièvre et que personne ne pourrait l'entendre, Sans répondit à la voix par une blague.

Et derrière la porte, la voix riait à la blague avant d'en proposer une à son tour.

Sans était charmé. Il se demandait qui pouvait bien habitait derrière la porte. Il avait à la fois envie de la découvrir et en même temps, il appréciait le mystère de cette porte.

Sans aurait voulu continuer à discuter avec cette voix, mais il senti que la fièvre prenait le dessus. Une toux vient couper toute possibilité de discussion.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda la voix.

« Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est juste un rhume. Je vais rentrer chez moi pour aujourd'hui. J'essayerai de passer bientôt pour que nous puissions nous reparler. »

« D'accord. Bon retour à vous. Portez vous bien. »

Sans salua la voix par une petite blague avant de partir, la mine sèvére dans les bois. Il marchait calmement. Il ne voyait pas qu'il marchait en zizag. Sa vision était entrain de se troubler. Sa respiration était difficile. Il senti ses jambes devenir aussi môle que du coton. Plus aucune force ne l'aida à continuer son chemin.

Il tomba dans la froide neige. Sans fut surprit de cette chute. Il était toujours conscient, mais quelque chose le rendait si…Fatigué. Il essaya de se relever et de se mettre sur ses jambes. Les bras tremblaient et refuser de soulever son corps squelettique.

Sans savait que son frère et son père ignorait l'endroit où il était. Allait-il passé toute la nuit seul en ce Noël ? Allait-il rendre triste à nouveau son frère et rompre sa fameuse promesse de le protéger envers et contre tous ? Les larmes coulaient légèrement sur ses joues, tandis que le sommeil l'appelait. Il ne résista pas fort longtemps avant de s'endormir dans cette forêt froide et sombre.

Il ne senti rien d'autre que la froide neige et la chaleur de ses os. Il n'entendait aucun son aux allentours. Ni même la brise du vent dans la nuit. Le jeu des feuilles dans les arbres. Les rares animaux qui veillaient aux allentours. Rien ne parvenait à ses oreilles. Ses yeux étaient clos. Son cœur battait au rythme de sa respiration rapide. Une sorte de liquide perlait sur ses os. De la sueur ? Peut être, nul ne savait réellement si un squelette pouvait transpiré ou non.

Sans resta allongé. Il senti soudain quelque chose lui léchait le visage. Il aurait voulu ouvrir ses orbites pour apercevoir l'origine de cette langue ripeuse et dégoulinante de salive. Mais son corps ne répondait pas à sa demande. Il n'entendait toujours rien. Seul le toucher semblait encore répondre à son commandement.

Il senti que le froid contre ses faucettes était entrain de disparaître. Il paraissait être soulevé. Qu'on l'enveloppait dans quelque chose. Il était peut être transporté. Alors qu'il essayait à nouveau d'entrouvrir les orbites pour essayer de voir se qu'il se passait autour de lui, il ne vit que de la brume. Son regard fatigué n'arrivait pas à distinguer les formes et les couleurs. Il ne pouvait pas mettre de mots à ce qu'il voyait. Son ouïe revient légèrment. Sans comprit que trois mots : « Retour. Repos. Protection. »

Le noir fut total. Pendant un temps indéterminé pour le petit squelette. Il n'avait plus aucune emprise sur tout se qui l'entourait. Ses sens étaient totalement absent. Une nuit sans rêve. Sans cauchemars. Avant qu'une légère voix ne vienne lui sussurer à l'oreille, d'une manière triste et suppliante :

« Sans… Réveille toi… S'il te plaît. »

Doucement, difficilement mais surement, le petit squelette rondouillard entrouvrit les yeux. L'esprit et la vue embrumée, Sans du prendre quelques minutes avant de reconnaître en face de lui la forme et la voix familière. Il senti une main se posait sur son front.

« Grand frère, je t'en supplie. Ne me laisse pas. Ne pars pas… »

Sans reconnu immédiatement la voix de Papyrus. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer de visu les larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues. Cependant au son de sa voix, Sans eu un pincement dans son cœur. Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait pleurer Papyrus. De l'avoir rendu triste. De ne pas lui avoir parler de son état fièvreux. Il aurait voulu lui dire que ce n'était rien. Que ce n'était qu'une poussée de fièvre et que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre d'ici quelque jours. Mais son esprit et sa bouche ne lui obéissait pas. Même ses yeux, qui se remplissait de larmes en entendant cette voix suppliante. Et d'avoir provoqué l'inquiétude chez ce petit frère. Surtout en ce jour de Noël.

« Sans ! Ca va aller ! Je te le promet ! Moi le grand Papyrus, je vais faire tout en mon possible pour te soigner. »

Sans sentait que Papyrus essayait de contrôler ses larmes afin de rassurer son grand frère. Alors que sa silhouette allait disparaître de son champ de vision, surement pour aller chercher le nécessaire pour le soigner, la main de Sans attrapa le bout de l'écharpe de Papyrus. Le grand squelette stoppa sa course. Il tourna la tête vers son grand frère et entendit :

« Ne… Me laisse pas… Papyrus. Reste… Avec moi… »

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage de Sans. Il ne pouvait plus rien contrôler. Les émotions avaient prit le dessus sur la raison. La silhouette du petit frère semblait montrer qu'il venait de s'asseoir auprès de son grand frère. La main du petit squelette senti celles de son frère qui l'entourait chaudement. Et la voix douce de Papyrus qui lui sussurer :

« Je reste avec toi grand frère. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Par…Pardon… » pleura Sans.

« De quoi veux-tu que je te pardonne ? » s'étonna le petit frère.

« Je… J'ai… J'ai gaché notre Noël. Je suis parti…Sans rien dire. Héhé…Et pourtant…Pourtant…Tu as toujours été là pour moi. Tout comme Gaster. »

« pourquoi je devrais t'en vouloir ? Je m'en fiche de tous les cadeaux de Santa ! Cela n'aurait aucun sens si tu n'étais pas là grand frère. Je suis mille fois plus heureux quand tu es là. Que tu fais des blagues, parfois douteuses. Que tu reste allongé dans un coin d'une pièce. Que tu essaye de nous faire rire papa et moi… Alors, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Tu es toujours là pour moi ! Je serais toujours là pour toi ! Tu peux t'endormir tranquillement. Je resterai à tes côtés. »

Sans se senti comme soulagé d'entendre ses paroles dans la bouche de son petit frère. Les yeux commençaient à se refermer.

« Merci Papyrus… Je vais…Juste faire un somme…. »

« Repose toi bien. Grand frère. » souriait Papyrus en tenant toujours fermement la main de Sans.

A suivre...


	26. Jour 25

_**Joyeux Noël à tous !**_

 _ **Merci à vous qui avez lu cette fanfiction en discrétion ou alors en laissant un commentaire.**_

 _ **Pleins de Bacciolino à tous !**_

* * *

 _ **E**_ _ **pilogue : Le réveil :**_

L'obscurité avait laissé la place à la lumière. La froideur de la glace à la chaleur de la flamme. Le silence au brouhaha qui se faisait entendre à ses côtés.

Encore sous le coup des gellures, Sans avait du mal à reprendre conscience. Il commencé à retrouver pied dans la réalité. Il essayait de distinguer les mots qui étaient prononcé à côtés de lui. Les murmures étaient devenu un brouhaha. Ce qui n'était pas dinstingable auparavant, Sans commençait peu à peu à le comprendre.

Ses paroles, oui, il entendait son nom. Son nom être répété à plusieurs reprises. Il senti la chaleur de la peau de Frisk réchauffant une partie de ses os encore froid. Il pouvait sentir l'écharpe de papyrus lui chatouillant le visage. La douceur d'une couette qu'on posait sur son corps encore engourdi par la fraicheur de sa cage de glace.

« Sans… Réveille toi, s'il te plaît. »

Des perles d'eau salés attérir au niveau de ses faucettes. Quand les orbites de Sans se remirent à luire. Le squelette avait dans un premier temps la vision trouble. Il voyait des formes au-dessus de lui, sans pouvoir donner de mots sur ces dernières. Ni de Nom, ni de paroles pour les distinguer. Ce n'était que d'étrange silhouette floues.

Sans du prendre quelques secondes avant de comprendre se qui lui arrivait. Quand il comprit que la voix de la silhouette n'était autre que son frère Papyrus, sa vision se fit moins trouble. Les traits de son cadet entrain de pleurer au-dessus de lui le réveilla complétement. Frisk était à ses côtés, tout comme Undyne, Alphys et tous les invités pour la fête. Sauf Asgore.

« Je suis si content Sans. Je suis heureux que tu te réveille. J'avais si peur… Je ne voulais pas te perdre. » pleura Papyrus en tenant fermement son frère.

« Je…suis…Désolé… Je ne voulais pas vous inquiétez. » souffla Sans qui avait du mal à prononcer ses paroles. Non pas par honte. C'était encore l'effet des engelures de son corps. Papyrus le recouvra de couverture chaudes et le prit dans ses bras, tout en le frottant énergiquement.

« Je vais te réchauffer frangin. Ne t'inquiéte pas. Je suis là pour toi. On va passer une superbe fête ensemble. Tout va bien se passer. »

Frisk acquiessa en ramenant à Sans une tasse de ketchup épicé chaud pour l'aider à se réchauffer. La conction avait été préparé par Grilby. Undyne et Alphys avaient préféré s'éloigné pour discuter avec Toriel.

Soudain, une multitude de question s'interposèrent dans l'esprit de l'aîné. Tout en buvant sa boisson, il demanda paisiblement :

« Où est Flowey ? Et… Comment vous m'avez retrouver ? »

« Asgore s'occupe de la petite plante. Et c'est à cause du petit chien que nous avons accueilli ici que nous t'avons retrouvé. Il m'a volé le cadeau que j'allais recevoir de Frisk et s'est enfui avec. Je l'ai poursuivi, tous les autres m'ont suivi pour nous diriger vers un étrange laboratoire où tu étais enfermé, en glaçon. »

Les larmes de Papyrus se remirent à perler de plus belle. Sans avait mal au cœur de voir son petit frère souffrir ainsi. Sans tendit la main vers les sanglots de son frère pour les attraper entre ses doigts, quand Papyrus resserra encore plus fort son étreinte.

« Désolé Pap'. J'aurais du faire plus attention. Je ne pensais pas que quelques chose comme ça se produirait. Ne t'inquiète pas, regarde, je suis en vie et en un seul morceau. Héhé. »

Au-delà de son sourire, Papyrus put voir les larmes du coin des orbite de son frère. Lui aussi avait eu peur de le perdre. De ne plus le rejoindre. D'être séparé à jamais de lui. L'aîné tenta de cacher ses larmes en posant sa tête contre l'armure de son petit frère. Il ne voulait pas se montrer faible. Mais il était ainsi à ce moment précis.

« Il faudra qu'on offre un os à notre cher toutou. » souriait Sans.

« Ah non ! Pas de mes os ! Il a déjà dévoré tout ceux que je comptais offrir et … » soudain Papyrus se mit à tourner la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant quelque chose de précis.

« Une probléme frangin ? »

« Il est parti où le toutou ? »

Dans la noirceur de la nuit, en haut de la colline, le petit chien blanc était entrain de remonter le tas de neige pour arriver vers une silhouette. Une ombre qui l'attendait. Ce dernier s'abaissa pour câliner la tête du canidé qui l'avait aidé dans son œuvre.

« Merci d'avoir protéger mes fils. Pourras-tu les faire rire encore un peu et continuer à veiller sur eux, le temps que je trouve une solution pour revenir dans ce monde. »

Le chien aboya en acquiessant.

« C'est bien mon petit. Je vais devoir te laisser. Je te promets, qu'un jour, mes fils se rappeleront de moi, Gaster. Leur père adoptif. Je reviendrais pour veiller à nouveau sur eux. Merci de leur servir de guide. Et, prend soin aussi du petit humain. Il pourra surement les aider dans leur quête. »

Sous les étoiles, avant de disparaître, Gaster regarda une dernière fois la ville qu'il avait connu. Et doucement dans la nuit, sans que personne ne l'écoute, il murmura :

« Joyeux Noël à tous. Et à tous une bonne nuit. »

FIN


End file.
